Hao's Child
by Jos D
Summary: Una chica queda embarazada por culpa de Hao (su nombre es Marion). Yoh esta dispuesto en ayudarla. Anna comienza a sentir celos. Matti y Kanna regresan. (Terminado con capítulo final arreglado)
1. El encuentro con una enemiga

Hola soy Jos D y este es mi primer fic de Shaman King. Sabe quien es Marion Phauna, también conocida como Mari, pregunto por hay quienes conocen muy poco de ella. Ella hace su posesión de objetos en un muñeco con pistola, aunque nunca he visto, como es su espíritu acompañante de verdad. En la versión de mi país el muñeco lo llama Billy The Kid que era un criminal en el viejo oeste de los Estados Unidos. No se si alguien conoce las antiguas leyendas de los vaqueros de ese país. En otras versiones el muñeco se llama Chuck, no se si alguien sabe de esto. Bueno si quieren ya leen mi fic aquí está:  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Hao´s Child  
  
  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Era una noche tranquila en la residencia de los Asakura. Habina pasado varios días desde que se terminó el torneo de los shamanes, en la que salió victorioso Yoh Asakura, venciendo a Hao, pero este no dejó rastro alguno. Dentro de la casa cuando Yoh, Anna, Manta, Len Tao y Tamao estaban cenando, se escuchó un ruido en el oraculo virtual.  
  
Yoh fue a ver de donde provenía, cuando se dio cuenta que era su oraculo virtual, que decía que tiene un mensaje para él. El presionó un boton y vio este mensaje:   
  
"Yoh Asakura, hay una persona que quiere verte, dirígete a la entrada del cementerio donde acostumbras a ir. Fin del mensaje"  
  
Yoh tenía curiosidad para saber quien era la persona, al principio pensó que era Silver, luego temía que fuese Hao.   
  
"Anna voy a salir un rato, necesito tomar aire fresco" dijo Yoh con voz seria.  
  
"Si vas a salir, por favor trae viveres ya que lo necesitaremos mañana, aquí está la lista" dijo Anna de una manera mas suave que de costumbre y dandole una lista.  
  
  
  
"Si quieres te acompaño Yoh" dijo Manta  
  
"No gracias Manta, puedo hacerlo solo, además necesito estar a solas" dijo de una forma muy seria.  
  
'Que le pasa a Yoh, lo noto muy serio' dijo un Manta preocupado por su amigo. Entones se le ocurrió ir tras Yoh.  
  
Yoh estuvo caminando hasta llegar a la entrada del cementerio. El se detuvo para quien era el que lo estaba buscando, pero llevaba consigo la espada por si las dudas. Cuando de pronto vio que alguien se estaba acercando se estaba preparando por si acaso lo atacaban, pero el problema fue que Amidamaru no estaba con él. Pero tenía suerte de que estaba a la entrada del cementerio donde se encontraba é junto con Mosque y Bason.  
  
Al acercarse la figura, Yoh la vio con claridad. Era una chica entre 13 o 14 años, ella era rubia de ojos verdes, con un vestido negro gótico, llevaba consigo un muñeco maltratado con una pistola.   
  
"Oye tu eres una de las amigas de Hao?" preguntó Yoh. Mientras Manta estaba observando.  
  
"Mari es ex-amiga, ya que no sabe donde se encuentra Hao, tu sabes en donde" pregunto Marion.  
  
"No no sé, pero dime tu eres al que quería verme" pregunto de nuevo Yoh.  
  
Ella no dijo nada, solamente movio la cabeza queriendo decir que sí. Manta al ver con claridad, el pensó en acercarse para ayudarlo, pero luego se le ocurrio que sería peligroso. Pero al estar observando bien parecía que solamente hablaban.  
  
"Dime como le hiciste para que yo recibiera este mensaje tuyo"  
  
"Un apache ayudó a Mari" respondio con la cabeza baja, es decir viendo al suelo, en lugar de ver a Yoh.  
  
'De seguro fue Silver' pensó Yoh.  
  
"Dime solamente me querías para preguntarme eso"  
  
"Estas seguro que no sabes nada de Hao, es que Mari quiere preguntarle algo a él" dijo Marion con un sonido de poca angustia.  
  
"No te aseguro que no lo he visto" respondio Yoh con la curiosidad de saber para que lo quiere.  
  
"Sabes me tengo que ir para comprar algunas cosa en la tienda, me acompañas?" dijo Yoh, mientras que Manta escuchó lo que dijo y luego en su mente: 'Que será lo que esta tramando Yoh'.  
  
Marion acepto en acompañar a Yoh. Manta entro en el cementerio a escondidas para avisarle a Amidamaru lo que ocurrió, por si Yoh lo necesita.   
  
Marion tenía en mente las palabras de Yoh cuando des pues de que los dos estaban combatiendo. Marion criticó mal la amistad de Yoh y de sus amigas, además tambien criticaba mal al mundo (tal vez con pasado parecido a las 5 Liliys), pero al final diciendo que Yoh debe morir. Yoh esquivo los ataques de Marion y acercó su espada hasta el cuello de ella. En eso Marion recuerda exactamente lo que le dijo Yoh en aquella ocasión.  
  
{en un capítulo anterior}  
  
Yoh: te equivocas el mundo puede ser bueno y hermoso, como tú.  
  
{fin del recuerdo}  
  
Ella se soprendió mucho por lo que dijo. Ademas esto la distrajo mucho, tanto que se golpeó con un poste. Yoh vio el cabezaso que ella se dio.  
  
"Estas bien, no te dolió mucho?" preguntpo Yoh  
  
"Estoy bien" respondio Marion con la cabeza abajo.  
  
"Sabes me gustaría saber como te llamas" dijo Yoh  
  
"Me llamo Marion, Marion Phauna, aunque prefiero que me digan Mari" Marion respondio.  
  
"Bueno no hay tiempo que perder, sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que Anna se ponga furiosa por tardarme tanto" dijo Yoh al final riendose ligeramente como siempre.   
  
Manta regresó a la casa sin contarle nadie lo que él vio, pero esperó a que regresara Yoh. Mientras que Yoh terminó de comprar las cosas en la tienda. Yoh cargaba varias bolsas, pero Marion ayudo solamente a cargar una. Luego Amidamaru se le apareció.  
  
"Amo Yoh, estas bien" dijo Amidamaru  
  
"Si estoy bien porque lo dices" preguntó Yoh  
  
Amidamaru explico en voz baja, que Manta le había dicho lo que pasaba. Yoh dijo que no se preocupara ya que hasta ahora no ha pasado nada, al final mostrando lo que había compreado, en eso Amidamaru se esfumó. Segundos después, Yoh apenas escuchó el estomago de Marion, señal de que ella tiene hambre, aunque ella aun no dijo nada. Cuando regresó a la casa, Anna se sorprendió de quien estaba acompañando a Yoh.  
  
"Yoh que significa esto" dijo una Anna muy enojada y con tono de celos.  
  
"Perdon Anna por tardarme tanto"  
  
"No me refiero a eso, quiero decir que esta haciendo ella contigo" dijo señalando a Marion.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Si quieren dejenme reviews o llamenme a mi email jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Otra cosa, Mari parece que salio de una pelicula de horror ya que ella me parece gotica y además nunca pone una sonrisa, como en un episodio cuando ella se rió de algo, ella se tapó el rostro y además casi siempre habla en tercera persona 


	2. La cena en la residencia de los Asakura

Hola de nuevo. Quisiera decirles que no esperen la aparición de Hao, ya que aun no lo voy a poner. Ademas me cae gordo. Este fic lo hago por que me inspiró una escena o mejor dicho un episodio en la que Yoh y sus amigos van tras Hao, pero ellos se enfrentaban al equipo de Hao, al final, Yoh se enfrentó contra Marion. La platica de ellos me inspiraron, pero no se si alguien de ustedes hayan sentido lo mismo.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Hao's Child  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
"Ah ella, bueno pues me estaba acompañando, no tiene nada de malo Anna" dijo un Yoh nervioso de que no fuese golpeado por Anna.  
  
"Espero que no se te ocurra hacer una locura, ya que él es, el Shaman King y él podría vencerte antes de que lances tu primer ataque" dijo Anna con los ojos fijamente hacia ella, como si no le agradara que este junto con Yoh.  
  
Marion no dijo nada hasta que su estomago hizo ruido.   
  
"Ji ji ji ji, se escucha que tienes hambre, si quieres acompañanos en la cena", Yoh dejo pasar a Marion. Y cuando ella se presentó en el comedor, Len Tao se levantó recogiendo su arma, Fausto acaba de entrar ya que él se encontraba antes en el techo junto con Eliza, (basado en el ultimo capítulo). Mientras que un no tan sorprendido Manta, estaba observando en la mesa.   
  
"Que esta haciendo ella aquí, que no sabes que ella es amiga de Hao" dijo Len Tao con frialdad.  
  
"Si, pero no tiene nada de malo en invitarla a que cene con nosotros, además hasta ahora no ha hecho nada malo" dijo Yoh con tranquilidad.  
  
"Doña Anna dime si Yoh, perdió la razon por que parece que acaba de perderlo" dijo Len.  
  
"Joven Yoh estás seguro de eso?" preguntó Tamao.  
  
"Ustedes si que se preocupan demasiado, creo ustedes necesitan tomar las cosas con más calma; Mari ven y sientaté aquí"  
  
Yoh le señalo el lugar donde se sentaría Marion, que sería al lado de él. Anna no le gustaba la compañía de Marion junto con Yoh, ella se ponía envuelta en llamas y con ojos brillosos al estilo anime (es decir muy celosa). Mientras que Amidamaru estaba a la entrada del comedor atento por si pasaba algo y Bason tambien estaba ya que acaba de llegar (Mosque se encontraba en el cementerio).  
  
Fausto se sentó al igual que Eliza, Manta sintió algo de preocupación ya que recuerda como eran de fríos y fuertes los compañeros de Hao.  
  
"Bah, algun día nos vas hacer matar, por tu despreocupación" dijo Len bajando su arma.   
  
"Joven Yoh quiere un poco de arroz" preguntó Tamao. Quien le sirvió al muchacho después de que este aceptara y luego los demás se sirvieron también. Tamao e Yoh trajeron la demás comida y bebidas que faltaban en la mesa.  
  
Yoh le ofreció tambien a Marion, y además otros alimentos. Anna al ver esto, le daba ganas de golpear tanto a Yoh como a Marion. Anna cerró su puño y se veía el nervio de color rojo o mejor dicho la figura de la presion arterial al estilo anime. Luego de que Mari se sirviera, ella comenzó a comer rápido, todos se quedaron boquiabieros, ya que se lo acabó, todo lo que se sirvió, en un dos por tres. Tambien a todos se les salieron la gotita, pero pequeña, al estilo anime.   
  
"Vaya que tenía hambre" dijo un Manta impresionado.  
  
"Por la forma en que comió, tal vez tenía mucho tiempo sin comer" dijo un Len.  
  
"Tienes razón. Mari no ha comido en dos días" dijo al fin una silenciosa Marion. Todos se quedaron con los ojos muy grandes.  
  
"Por un tiempo pense que eras bulímica o anoréxica" dijo Anna tratando de hacer burla de ella.  
  
"Anna, por favor" dijo un Yoh con expresion de desagrado, por el comentario que dijo su prometida. Pero Marion no le hizo caso a ese comentario.  
  
"Dime ya te sientes mejor con el estómago lleno?", preguntó Yoh  
  
"Mari ya se siente mejor" contestó  
  
"Mira soy doctor y si te sientes mal llamame, soy el Dr Fausto VIII" dijo Fausto cuando se acercó a Mari, con aspecto de que quiere tener a otro paciente o ansioso (o loco) de curar a alguien.  
  
"Y dime viniste sola o tus amigos estan en esta ciudad?" pregunto Anna.  
  
"Mari ya no tiene amigos y nadie que la quiera" dijo entristecida.  
  
"Pues que les paso a tus camaradas?" preguntó Len fríamente.  
  
"Todos nos separamos, tomando caminos diferentes, pero sin metas, ni objetivos, ni siquiera Kanna ni Matti querían verme" dijo con unas lagrimas, que representan la tristeza del rechazo.  
  
"Y no tienes familia?" preguntó Manta.  
  
"Mari es huerfana, Mari vivía en un orfanato, pero fue gracias a Hao quien me saco de ahí" dijo con lágrimas y con la cabeza viendo hacia abajo y ocultando parte su rostro en la oscuridad.  
  
"Perdón no lo sabíamos" dijo Manta, avergonzado de haber hecho esa pregunta.  
  
"Pero como llegaste hasta aquí" preguntó Anna.  
  
"De seguro fue Silver quien la ayudo, ya que recibí un mensaje en el oraculo virtual" contestó Yoh tranquilamente.  
  
"Entonces ese fue el ruido que yo escuché" dijo Manta.  
  
"Como que en el oraculo virtual y porqué no me dijiste eso" preguntó Anna.  
  
"Porque tenía mucha curiosidad, por lo que decía el mensaje" dijo Yoh ahora con una voz menos tranquila.  
  
"Y que decía ese mensaje" preguntó Anna con una voz más autoritativa.  
  
"Decía que alguien quería verme, me fui y me encontré a ella"  
  
"Como quiera que te llames, dime, para que querías ver a Yoh" preguntó Anna a Marion.  
  
"Marion quería saber si él no había visto a Hao o alguien de ustedes" dijo Marion otra vez en tercera persona.  
  
"Lamentablemente pierdes tu tiempo, ya que nosotros no sabemos, creemos que esta muerto" dijo Len con los ojos cerrados y sin verle la cara a ella.  
  
"Y dime; no tienes un sitio donde pasar la noche" preguntó Yoh  
  
"Mari no tiene donde quedarse ni adonde ir" dijo Marion, subiendo la cabeza, secando sus lágrimas y mirando un poco el rostro de Yoh.  
  
"Si quieres quedate con nosotros; pero tendrías que ayudarnos en la limpieza y..."  
  
Anna no le dejó terminar lo que iba decir Yoh, quien ella dijo: "Vaya es el colmo contigo Yoh, primero dejas que ella te ayude en el mandado, luego la invitas a comer con nosotros, despues le ofreces tu asiento y le sirves y ahora esto, no se ustedes, pero yo mejor me voy a comer en otro lado".  
  
Anna se fue llevandose los alimentos y dejar la plática. Pero no se alejo tanto, ya que ella pensó que algo está tramando Yoh; ya que el esta siendo demasiado amable con ella.  
  
Len, Tamao y Fausto comenzaron a comer y no meterse en los asuntos de Yoh. Aunque Manta, también comenzaba a comer, el sentía curiosidad por escuchar.  
  
"Dime que era lo que querías preguntarle a Hao, de seguro ha de ser algo muy importante, como para llegar hasta aquí; solamente para preguntarme si yo lo había visto" dijo Yoh  
  
Mari mostro una expresion de sorprendida por lo que preguntó. La misma expresion como cuando le dijo; que ella puede ser como el mundo, bueno y hermoso.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Aun faltan muchos capítulos. No estoy seguro pero tal vez haga una continuación de esta historia.   
  
Alguien me puede decir como esa aquella fiura en forma de cruz que se la aparece a algunos personajes de anime cuando se enojan como la que acabo de describir en la parte cuando Anna se enoja. En unos capítulos en el anime se ha visto como Marion ocultaba parte de su rostro en la oscuridad. Como en el episodio que mencioné anteriormente.  
  
No estoy seguro como se rie Yoh pero el ji ji ji, pienso que ha de ser así, que opinan, como se rie Yoh en verdad.  
  
No se si recuerden que tan loco estaba Fausto cuando corrió tras la doncella Jeanne para curarla (parecía un demente). Digamos así es como se sentía Fausto cuando le hablaba a Mari en mi fic.  
  
En el siguiente capítulo posiblemente ella revelará sus secretos. 


	3. Confesiones de una mente perturbada

Hola de nuevo. Para aquellos que no me entedieron que quise decir; cuando puse en mi capítulo anterior:"Bah, algun día nos vas hacer matar, por tu despreocupación", Len tao quiso decir que algun día se van a morir por culpa de la despreocupación de Yoh. Si tiene alguna duda en mi fic o si alguien ha notado algun error de redacción, o mi redacción no es correcta por favor llamenme o diganmelo en uno de los reviews.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Hao´s Child  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
"Bueno veras es que..." Marion se siente nerviosa, por revelar uno de sus secretos.  
  
Todos estaban curiosos y esperando a ver que es lo que dirá ella, hasta Anna parecía poner mucha atención a lo que va decir.   
  
"Es que Mari quería saber, si Hao aun siente algo por Mari; asi como yo siento algo por él" dijo Marion con voz nerviosa.  
  
Todos se soprendieron por lo que dijo (todos con ojos redondos y enormes), pero Yoh y Anna notaron como se escuchaba su voz; como si no dijera toda la verdad, estará ocultando algo más?.  
  
"No me digas que estas enamorada de Hao" preguntó Manta.  
  
"Así es"   
  
"Entonces ustedes tuvieron alguna relación?" preguntó Yoh.  
  
"Una muy corta, pero Mari tiene miedo de preguntar a Hao..." Marion fue interrumpida por Anna  
  
"Dejame adivinar, tienes miedo de que Hao no te ama; que solamente te haya usado en el torneo de los shamanes como herramienta y que no te quiera como su novia, verdad" dijo Len.  
  
"Mari no quiere creer en eso" dijo Marion tapandose los oídos.   
  
"Entonces en que crees" preguntó otra vez Yoh.  
  
"Mari cree que Hao vendrá aqui, para vengarse de tí Yoh por derrotarlo"  
  
"Dime Marion; que es lo que te hizo pensar que Hao vendrá aquí" dijo Len  
  
"Porque Mari cree que eso es lo que Hao quiere; mientras se esta recuperando, creo"  
  
"Porque no le dices como fue tu relación con Hao" dijo una voz misteriosa.  
  
"De donde vino esa voz" dijo Tamao; dijo con tanto miedo de la voz, que juraría que el mismo diablo se le aparecerá.  
  
"Aqui" decía la misteriosa voz. En ese instante apareció un espíritu saliendo del muñeco de Marion. Era el fantasma de Billy the Kid.  
  
"Pero si es Billy the Kid" dijo Manta sorprendido.  
  
"Quien?" pregutó Yoh  
  
"Era un vaquero criminal del siglo pasado de los Estados Unidos" dijo Manta.  
  
"Kid no les digas" dijo Marion con voz que se notaba el miedo.  
  
"Decirnos qué?" preguntó Len con curiosidad.  
  
"Marion y Hao tuvieron una relación muy intima que solamente duro una noche"   
  
"Que tan intima" preguntó Yoh  
  
"Billy no sigas" dijo Marion  
  
"Tan intima, como dos cuerpos pegados en la cama" dijo Kid con seriedad.  
  
"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" todos se quedaron boquiabiertos con ojos empequeñecidos (es decir ojos muy pequeños).   
  
Hasta Anna estaba boquiabierta y sorprendida, mientras que Marion no soportaba que su espíritu acompañante dijera más. Asi que élla se levantó de la mesa y se echó a correr; hasta que Anna le jaló del cabello, para que se detuviera.  
  
"Porque estas huyendo" preguntó Anna con mucha seriedad. Mientras que Marion se quedó callada y con muchas lagrimas en los ojos.   
  
"Es increíble ya que hayas hecho eso, en tan corta edad" dijo Fausto.  
  
"Y mas increíble, que lo hayas hecho con Hao, de seguro ahora estas pensando que él te uso para su propia conveniencia" dijo Len.  
  
"Ya dejenla en paz, no importa que es lo que ella haya hecho con Hao solamente si en verdad se amaban, pero segun veo sientes verguenza de que nosotros nos hayamos enterado, pero lo que paso, pasó y eso no lo puedes cambiar." dijo Yoh viendo primero a Marion y luego a Anna. Marion se quedó viendo a Yoh.  
  
"Además si Hao estuviera vivo y si te ama de verdad, él se hubiera dirigido primero a tí, en lugar de que venga aquí a matar a Yoh" dijo Anna tratando de no insultar esta vez a Marion. Mientras que ella se sento al suelo y se echó a llorar (Marion).  
  
"En eso tienes razón doña Anna" dijo Len  
  
"Oigan, creo mejor ya no sigamos hablando de esto; mejor vamonos antes de que la comida se enfríe y Fausto puedes revisar la cabeza de Mari, es que se me olvidó que ella se golpeo en un poste; y Mari si no tienes algun lugar donde vivir, puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros" dijo Yoh mientras despúes vio a Anna que se le notaba que esta extremadamente celosa, envuelta en aura tenebrosa y esta vez con ojos rojos y Marion se secaba sus lagrimas.   
  
"Sera un placer Yoh" dijo Fausto mientras revisaba la cabeza de Marion. En otra parte, Amidamaru y Bason estuvieron conversando con el espíritu de Marion.  
  
"En que estabas pensando al hablar sobre los secretos de tu compañera" preguntó Amidamaru  
  
"Acaso no te importa ella, solamente mira que tan deprimida se vé" dijo Bason observando a Marion y después volteando a ver a Billy.  
  
"Ustedes no entienden, dije eso porque ella necesitará ayuda o mejor dicho de la ayuda de Yoh, además escuchen esto..." dijo Billy haciendo que los otros dos espíritus se acercaran a escuchar, sin que nadie se entere.  
  
A los siguientes minutos de los dos quedaron boquiabiertos, después de la conversación. Los dos habían escuchado que es posible que Marion tenga un hijo o hija de Hao.  
  
"No estoy seguro totalmente pero es muy posible"  
  
"Sabes, el Doctor Fausto nos ayudará a confirmar, si es cierto o no, que ella quedará embarazada" dijo Amidamaru  
  
"Si ahora mismo se lo voy a decir" dio Bason  
  
"No creo que será necesario" dijo Amidamaru quien señaló al doctor y los tres espíritus observaban.  
  
"Podrías esperarme en unos minutos arriba, es que quiero revisarte mas a fondo," dijo Fausto sin tratar de ponerla nerviosa a Marion.  
  
"Que quieres decir" preguntó Mari  
  
"Veras es que quiero saber, si lo que hicieron entre tu y Hao, no hayan hecho un resultado que podría cambiar tu vida" dijo Fausto mientras que vio Eliza moviendo la cabeza como si negara que Fausto dijera lo que algunos esperaban escuchar.  
  
Marion se puso de acuerdo, con el medico. Cuando pasaron 15 minutos Marion Fausto y Eliza entraron en una habitación; mientras que Tamao estaba preparando el lugar donde iba dormir Marion; e Yoh se despedía de Len Tao y de Manta. Estos dos se fueron para dar la noticia, de quien es la nueva huesped, de la casa de los Asakura. Anna hablaba por telefono a los abuelos de Yoh sobre lo que ocurrió, y también sobre la intima relación de Hao y Marion.  
  
Paso un poco más de media hora, cuando Marion salió de la habitación de Fausto y Eliza.   
  
"Te dire los resultados mañana por la mañana Mari, te lo prometo" dijo Fausto quien cruzaba los dedos en su espalda.  
  
"Señorita Mari su cuarto ya está listo" dijo Tamao quien le señalo el lugar donde va a dormir. Después Marion y Billy the Kid discutían sobre su bocota.  
  
"Porque tenías decirle a todos sobre mi relación con Hao"   
  
"Porque pronto sabrás las consecuenias, además yo confío en que Yoh y compañía te ayudarán en un problema, que estoy seguró que lo tendrás" dijo Kid quien después se fue.  
  
"Que quieres decir con eso, oye adonde vás, no dejes a Mari sola" dijo Marion sin tener respuesta de su espíritu.  
  
Al pasar varias horas, Marion estuvo soñando en el momento en que Hao le estaba haciendo algo a ella.  
  
"Hao me duele, no sigas con esto, Hao en verdad me amas, HAO" grito Marion quien acaba de despertar de su sueño, volteó y vio que Yoh la estaba observando.  
  
"Veo que acabas de tener una pesadilla, dime soñabas en el momento, donde ustedes dos estaban haciendo, eso en la cama" preguntó Yoh con seriedad.   
  
Marion se quedo en silencio, solamente movía la cabeza como afirmación. "Mari he notado tu tristeza desde que estuvimos peleando en aquel bosque sagrado, dime antes de juntarte con Hao no tenías buenas amistades verdad o mejor dicho ninguna" preguntó Yoh  
  
Marion se asombro por lo que acaba de decir, es como si él conociera sobre su pasado o sobre ella misma.  
  
"No me digas que estuviste hablando con Kid" preguntó Marion; quien se sentía incómoda por lo que dijo Yoh.  
  
"Tu espíritu acompañate me dijo algunas cosas de tu pasado, tus padres tuvieron un accidente y que murieron por neligencia medica, ya que eran muy pobres, y llegaste al orfanato a los 8 años, pero que cuando podías ver a los fantasmas nadie se juntaba contigo y ni tus padres te creían y que ni con tu habilidad como shaman podías ver a tus fallecidos padres" dijo Yoh quien se lamentó haber dicho eso; ya que de nuevo comenzó a llorar Marion.  
  
"Pero, miralo de este lado, ahora ya no estás sola, estás con nosotros" dijo Yoh, quien de nuevo dejó a Marion sorprendida, solamente que esta vez tenía una sonrisa; una sonrisa que no ocultaba y que no mostraba por años.  
  
"Yoh, dime es verdad que yo pueda ser una persona maravillosa como tu me dijiste la otra vez" preguntó Marion, solo que esta vez es Yoh quien secaba sus lágrimas.  
  
"Claro, solo que tendrías que esforzarte para hacerlo" dijo Yoh tratando de consolar a Marion.  
  
Los dos estuvieron conversando durante 10 minutos. Yoh al salir del cuarto donde dormía Marion, volteó y vio a Anna.  
  
"Dime Yoh, porque concientes mucho a esa niña, es que quieres romper el compromiso que tenemos nosotros" dijo Anna volteando, para que no notara, la lagrima que estaba derramando.  
  
"Anna es que no entiendes, veras yo recibi otro mensaje en el oraculo virtual, de parte de Silver y ese otro mensaje lo recibí antes de ver a Marion" dijo Yoh  
  
"Y que decía"  
  
"Decía, que posiblemente ella será de gran importancia para la familia Asakura y que nosotros nos encarguemos de cuidarla, no se que quiere decir con esto, pero estoy seguro que existe una buena razón para mantenerla aquí"  
  
"Porque no me dices todos los mensajes que recibiste en tu oraculo virtual" preguntó Anna  
  
"El mensaje que te acado de decir era el último" respondió Yoh  
  
"Pues más te vale"  
  
"Anna"  
  
"Si"  
  
"Sé que estabas celosa por las cosas que le hacía a Marion, pero no te preocupes, tu sabes muy bien que tu eres mi prometida y que debo ser leal a tí" al decir esto Yoh, Anna se acercó a él. Después Anna, le dio una cachetada a Yoh.  
  
"Yoh, la proxima vez que invites a una chica a esta casa, primero llámame; y por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso ya que no soporto verte con otra, y si no lo haces te daré un entrenamiento de disciplina aunque no haya torneo de shamanes" dijo Anna con autoridad.  
  
"Ay Anita" dijo Yoh con ojos llorosos.  
  
"Yoh"  
  
"Si Anna"  
  
"Gracias por haberme aclarado mis dudas, y podrías hacerme el favor de venir conmigo" dijo Anna mostrandole una sonrisa a Yoh.  
  
Yoh se fue junto con ella hasta su cuarto, donde charlaban y al final los dos quedaron dormidos en la misma cama abrazados (nota: ellos no hicieron lo mismo que Hao y Marion hicieron juntos).  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Necesito que alguien me ayude a recordar un capitulo de Shaman King que mencionaba antes, es decir la parte en la que Yoh y Marion combatieron los dos y la parte de la sorprendida Marion. Porque las lineas que dije no eran las correctas necesito que me ayuden a recordar, para que lo pueda cambiar. Otra cosa necesito que me ayuden a saber cuando fue, cuando se terminó el torneo de los shamanes, es decir cual fue la fecha; y es que quiero calcular, para saber en que mes sería posible que nazca el hijo o hija de Hao.  
  
En el proximo capítulo Yoh, Anna entre otros se enteraran que Marion esta embarazada. Algunos amigos de Yoh vendrá de visita. En cuanto los abuelos y el padre de Yoh no estaran contentos al principio, les explicaré porqué. 


	4. El recuerdo de una noche y una noticia m...

Hola a todos perdon por cierto retraso, es que estaba terminando los capítulos de mis otros fics. En este capítulo pueden esperar la relación de Yoh y Anna. Además muchos se enterarán del embarazo de Marion.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Hao´s Child  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Como a las 5:00 de la mañana el Dr Fausto estaba revisando las muestras de Mari, al terminar llegó a una conclusión: "No era lo que más temía, pero si era algo que podría esperarse, Mari esta embarazada"   
  
A las 6:00 am, Amidamaru estaba boquiabierto al estilo anime; debido a la escena que estaba viendo: Yoh y Anna los dos en la cama y abrazados, mas no desnudos como en el caso Hao y Mari, de pronto Anna despertó y vio al fantasma.  
  
"Dime que el señor Yoh y usted no hicieron lo mismo que Hao y Mari" preguntó Amidamaru.  
  
"CLARO QUE NO, COMO ES QUE SE TE OCURRE ESAS BARBARIDADES, AUN SOMOS JOVENES PARA HACER ESE TIPO DE COSAS" gritó Anna con furia y con una cabeza y boca grande al estilo anime. Pero Yoh seguía durmiendo  
  
"Bueno eso dicelo a Mari, por cierto porque estaban tan juntitos" dijo Amidamaru  
  
"Es algo personal" dijo Anna quien después se salio de la recamara de Yoh. Comenzaba a recordar lo que sucedio anoche, mientras se dirigía a su recamara.   
  
{Lo que sucedio anoche en la recamara de Yoh}  
  
Anna se encontraba acostada en el suelo, ella le dijo a Yoh que también se sentara. Anna comenzó a preguntarle:  
  
"Dime Yoh de que estaban hablando tu y Marion"  
  
"Veras Anna, es que había algo que me inquietaba"  
  
"Que cosa"  
  
"Porque Silver quiso que ella se quedara con nosotros y también.."  
  
"También qué"  
  
"Si ella tenía hambre durante dos días; porqué Silver no le dio de comer" dijo Yoh mientras a Anna se le apareción una gotita al estilo anime.  
  
"Pero ella te dio alguna razón sobre tu primera duda."   
  
"La verdad es que ni ella misma sabe, pero quieres saber algo gracioso" dijo Yoh  
  
"Espero que no sea un chiste del Chango bananoso" dijo Anna queriendo decir Chocolove.  
  
"No Anna, veras, ella me dijo que cuando Silver estaba cruzando el oceano, él chocó con una gaviota y ese pajaro estaba husmeando en una bolsa donde se encontraba la comida y cayó al mar..."  
  
Después de que Yoh terminó de redactar la anécdota se echó a reir pero no mucho y por poco tiempo. Se dio cuenta que Anna se estaba quedando pensativa, y no le puso atención ala anécdota.  
  
"Te pasa algo Anna" preguntó Yoh  
  
Anna se despertó de sus pensamientos y le preguntó:  
  
"Yoh, tu crees que Hao aun sigue con vida, porque recuerdo que tu abuela trataba de buscar su espíritu y que parece que no hay rastro de él desde que se terminó el torneo de shamanes"  
  
"En verdad no lo sé, pero veo porque me preguntas eso, es por lo que dijo Marion acerca de que Hao quiere venganza"  
  
"Si así es" dijo una Anna preocupada.  
  
"No te preocupes Anna, si Hao vienes hasta aquí, va veras que todo saldrá bien, porque nosotros volveremos a vencerlo" dijo un Yoh despreocupado y confiado.  
  
"Eso espero Yoh" dijo Anna quien después abrazó a su prometido, como si no quisiera volver a perderlo.  
  
"Anna estás bien" dijo un Yoh sonrojado.  
  
"Estoy bien Yoh"   
  
Anna le dio un beso en la mejilla de Yoh haciendo que este se sonrojara más, los dos se acostaron en la misma cama, viendose el uno al otro, no dijeron nada hasta que Anna comenzó a hablar.  
  
"Sabes Yoh, me dejaste impresionada, cuando saliste vivo después de que Hao te absorviera tu alma"   
  
"Bueno, pues, ni me preguntes como lo hice, porque ni yo mismo lo sé, ji ji ji ji.."  
  
"Claro que no, eso no importa" dijo Anna quien después cerró los ojos e Yoh lo mismo hizo, al final se abrazaron.  
  
{fin del recuerdo}  
  
Anna volvió a su recamara, mientras que Yoh se despertó preguntandose donde estaba Anna, leugo Amidamarú apareció.  
  
"Amidamaru, sabes donde está Anna"  
  
"Creo que se fue a su cuarto, amo Yoh, dime que es lo que estuvieron haciendo anoche"  
  
"No me gustaría decirlo Amidamaru, solamente te puedo decir, que estuvimos conversando y la pasé bien"  
  
"Entonces tuviste una experiencia muy personal con ella." preguntó Amidamaru.  
  
"Sí así es"  
  
Pasaron horas y Marion se despertó hasta las 9:00 am, era un sabado, mientras que Yoh estaba haciendo el desayuno junto con Anna, los dos espíritus de Tamao aun seguían roncando, Fausto se encontraba en el cuarto de Marion junto con Eliza, y Tamao lo había visto dentro. Marion abrio los ojos mientras despertaba y vio a Fausto.  
  
"Te estaba esperando a que despertaras" dijo Fausto  
  
"Y bien que descubriste, que es lo que tiene Mari" preguntó Marion.  
  
"Que estas embarazada"  
  
"Qué Mari está qué?" dijo Mari  
  
"Tal como escuchaste, pero no te preocupes que aun no le he dicho a nadie"  
  
"QUEEEEEEEEEEEE, ESTAS EMBARAZADA" grito Tamao, entrando al cuarto de Marion.  
  
"Tamao no debiste decirlo en voz alta" dijo Fausto con rostro histérico y con una gota en la cabeza.  
  
El grito se escuchó por toda la casa, Yoh, Anna, Amidamaru, los dos espíritus de Tamao y Billy the Kid; se dirigieron hasta el cuarto de Marion. Todos se sorprendieron por lo que escucharon, poniendo rostros de como si hubiera pasado una desgracia, excepto el espíritu de Marion.  
  
"Que ella está qué" dijo Yoh  
  
"Embarazada" dijo Anna, mientras que Marion sintió vergueza de que ellos se enteraran, volviendo a derramar lagrimas.  
  
"Mari es muy joven para ser madre" dijo Marion.  
  
Pasaron como 10 minutos para que todo se calmara. Todos se encontraban tranquilos y en silencio, excepto Tamao quien se encontraba en otra parte de la casa hasta que alguien habló.   
  
"Bueno es algo que nunca habría esperado de tí Marion, pero miralo por este lado, formaras una familia y nosotros te ayudaremos con cualquier problema que tengas con ese bebe, ji ji ji" dijo Yoh mientras le tocaba la panza de Mari, provocando que ella se sonrojara y que Anna se pusiera furiosa.  
  
"Las pruebas pueden estar equivocadas, asi que tendríamos que esperar para que sea oficial de que Mari se encuentre embarazada" dijo Fausto  
  
"Este asunto deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto, ya que esto solamente le corresponde a la familia Asakura" dijo Anna.  
  
"Mari si en realidad te encuentras embarazada, te recomiendo que no hagas mucho esfuerzo físico y que reposes, para que el bebe no se encuentre en una posición en la cual dificultaría su nacimiento" dijo Fausto  
  
"Vaya seré tío, no te parece genial Anna" dijo Yoh confiado en que tendrá un sobrino.  
  
"Me siento muy vieja al escuchar eso" dijo Anna  
  
Por otro lado Tamao estuvo hablando por telefono con los abuelos de Yoh, sobre la noticia del embarazo, ya que fue Anna quien se lo pidió. Los abuelos de Yoh no estaban contentos con la noticia, ya que creen, que el bebe podría ser la reencarnación de Hao, y no quieren que vuelva ocurrir desgracias otra vez por la culpa de Hao. Dijeron que vendran en unos días para saber si es oficial o nó sobre el embarazo.  
  
________________________________  
  
Vendran visitas de Lyserg, Horo Horo, Ryu y también vendrá Manta y Len Tao. Además también estaran el padre de Yoh, alguien me puede como se llama él y los abuelos de Yoh, es que tambien pienso incluirlos. Y tambien me gustaría recordar como se llama los espíritus de Tamao creo que hay uno que se llama Pochi, pero so estoy seguro. Alguien me podría decir si la madre de Yoh se encuentra viva o muerta.  
  
Necesito que me ayuden a poner lineas sobre lo que Dr Fausto le recomendaría a Marion cuando se encuentre embarazada. Como por ejemplo que no use ciertas medicinas, además de que no haga mucho esfuerzo físico, etc. 


	5. Visitas esperadas e inesperadas

Hola todos, saben me gustaría que aquellos que me dejen reviews por favor que dejen su email, ya que acostumbro hablar con los que dejan mensajes. En este capítulo habrá visitas de algunos personajes de Shaman King. Algo más, el negocio de Anna, que es de un baño en las aguas termales, aunque no estoy muy seguro en que consiste, apenas se esta notando. Es decir si tienen clientes pero no muchos, además la casa también es el consultorio del Dr Fausto, de seguro algunos vecinos tienen suerte de tener a un doctor cerca.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Hao´s Child  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
En ese mismo día, como a las 9:48am ya todos estaban desayunando. Marion estaba comiendo menos rápido que antes (ella podría hacer competencia con Horo Horo), Yoh le estaba sirviendo mas a Anna porque ella se lo pidió.  
  
"Anna te lo vas a cabar todo?, deja algo para los demás" dijo Yoh con algo de miedo, ya que recuerda lo del entrenamiento.  
  
"Tu puedes hacer mas" contestó Anna.  
  
"Mari ya esta satisfecha" dijo Marion terminando de desayunar. A igual que Tamao y Fausto iban a recoger sus platos hasta que:  
  
"Bien, entonces recoge tu plato y también la de los demás y después lávalos, y además limpiaras el piso, el baño y después de eso comprarás lo que falte en la cocina, esta vez sin Yoh" dijo Anna  
  
"Señorita Anna, esta bien que ella haga ciertas actividades; pero dejame recordarle, que hay algunas actividades en que no debes obligar a Marion hacerlas" dijo Fausto.  
  
"Bueno, Marion atenderás a los clientes de nuestro negocio después de que laves los platos, Tamao ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer" dijo Anna.  
  
"Si señorita Anna, Potchie Cochie ustedes me ayudarán con el piso y el baño" dijo Tamao.  
  
"QUE, porque nosotros" contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Y que hay de Yoh?" preguntó el zorro.  
  
"El estará en entrenamiento por si Hao se le ocurre venir, a menos que ustedes quieran...?" .\ /.  
  
"Esta bien, esta bien ayudaremos en lo que sea" dijeron los dos espíritus de Tamao al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Entrenamiento hay no " dijo Yoh con lagrimas en los ojos. T-T  
  
"Nada de que no, lo vas a necesitar Yoh, necesitarás estar en forma, hazlo por favor " dijo Anna cuyas últimas palabras eran suaves.  
  
Yoh se quedó hipnotizado, por las ultimas palabras de parte de la dulce voz de su prometida, ya que esta vez Anna no se expresó como una mandona, sino como alguien dulce. Esto también dejó atónito a Amidamaru, a Fausto y a otros.  
  
"Esta bien lo hare" dijo un Yoh convencido.  
  
{En un aeropuerto}  
  
Un chico de origen inglés de cabello verde, estaba saliendo del aeropuerto, acompañada de una hada.  
  
"Bien Morphine a localizar a Yoh, le haremos una visita sorpresa, es una lastima que no podré quedarme por mucho tiempo" dijo Lyserg y cuya hada se dirigieron adonde apuntaba el diamante y pidieron un taxi.  
  
{En una calle no muy transitada}  
  
Un muchacho se encontraba en un asiento, pegado a la motocicleta de un hombre con un extraño fleco, quien además tiene una pasajera extra.  
  
"Oye Ryu cuanto falta para llegar a la casa de Yoh?" preguntó Horo Horo  
  
"No falta mucho" dijo un Ryu quien se sentía comodo( sonrojado y feliz) porque a sus espaldas se encontraba Pilika.  
  
"Pilika no entiendo porqué no te quieres sentar aquí?" preguntó Horo Horo  
  
"Ya te lo dije hermano, ese asiento me hace sentir incómoda" dijo Pilika sosteniendo muy fuerte a Ryu.  
  
{En la residencia de los Asakura}  
  
Marion estaba aburrida porque no venía nadie. Manta quien antes se acostumbraba entrar siempre a una de las entradas de la casa, esta vez se le ocurrió entrar por otra entrada, donde se encontraba Marion. El no se sorprendió al verla otra vez en la casa de su amigo, pero preguntó:  
  
"Dime por cuanto tiempo vas a estar aquí?"  
  
"No lo sé, tal vez Mari se quede durante toda la vida" dijo Marion expresando aburrimiento.  
  
"Pero porqué?" preguntó de nuevo Manta   
  
"No te lo puedo decir"  
  
"Manta llegaste en un buen momento" dijo Anna, quien se encontraba al lado izquierdo del pequeño.  
  
"Ay Anna, no me di cuenta que estabas ahí"  
  
"Necesito que me ayudes a vigilar a Yoh, para saber si en realidad no está holgazaneando"  
  
"Porqué, no me digas que está entrenando"  
  
"Si así es"  
  
Anna estuvo explicando el porqué estaba entrenando, le dejo un cronómetro para medir el tiempo en que aguantaba Yoh, en hacer los ejercicios que le pidió que hiciera, luego se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Tamao. Yoh se encontraba haciendo sentadillas y luego vió a su amigo.  
  
"Hola Manta de seguro ya sabes porqué estoy entrenando"  
  
"Si Anna me dijo que posiblemente Hao venga para vengarse de su derrota, si es que esta vivo"  
  
"Dime Yoh por cuanto tiempo se va quedar Mari en la casa?" preguntó Manta  
  
"Estoy seguro que durante toda la vida, ya que ella necesita un lugar donde vivir junto con el bebé"  
  
"BEBÉ? CUAL BEBÉ?" dijo Manta soprendido. o_o  
  
"AAYYYY se me olvidó, tu no estabas esta mañana", luego en los pensamientos de Yoh 'estos ejercicios estan haciendo que pierda la cabeza'   
  
"No me digas que ella va a tener, eso quiere decir que vas a ser tío" dijo un Manta más sorprendido O_O  
  
"Sí no es genial"  
  
{En una parte de la casa}  
  
Amidamaru y Billy the Kid estuvieron conversando.  
  
"Sabes admiro la personalidad de Yoh, es un sujeto tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, un buen muchacho y es increíble que él haya vencido a Hao." dijo Billy  
  
"De seguro esa es la razón del porqué ustedes vinieron" dijo Amidamaru.  
  
"La verdad Silver nos lo recomendó y además había otra razón"  
  
"Cual es?"   
  
Mientras que esos dos hablaban del porqué era mejor que Marion se quedara en la casa de Yoh. Anna y Tamao, estuvieron hablando sobre la posibilidad de que Hao reencarnara en ese bebe, mientras que Marion estaba pensando cual será la habitación del bebé, con que nombre lo bautizará y si ella sobrevivirá en el parto. De prontó un chico con el cabello puntiagudo apareció (Len).  
  
"Veo que aun sigues aquí" dijo Len mostrando indiferencia.  
  
"Se te ofrece algo?" preguntó Marion   
  
"Solamente vine de visita a ver como estaban las cosas, por cierto donde está Yoh?"  
  
"Se encuentra afuera entrenando" dijo Marion quien apuntó hacia donde esta Yoh.  
  
"Ha, por cierto, cuanto tiempo llevas con esa vestimenta, porque se nota que esta arrugada y empolvada"  
  
"Señorito Len no le va a preguntar por cuanto tiempo ella estará en esta casa? y además porqué esta entrenando Yoh?" preguntó Bason.  
  
"Pienso preguntárselo a Yoh o a Anna, pero en lo último que preguntaste, de seguro es para que esté en forma, en caso de que Hao venga para matar a Yoh" contestó Len  
  
"Que listo es señorito"  
  
Len se dirigió hacia donde estaba Yoh, para hacer la misma pregunta que hizo Manta, mientras que Marion notaba que su vestido estaba algo sucio. Ella, se iba ir, a buscar a Anna o a Tamao, cuando estuvo a punto de irse, alguien gritó sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo.  
  
"Pero que estas haciendo aquí?" preguntó un Lyserg sorprendido y con un poco de rabia (mejor dicho enojado).  
  
"Pero si eres, el que quiso vengarse de Hao"   
  
"Tu eres amiga de Hao, pero que haces aquí?" gritó Lyserg cuya voz y forma de hablar expresaba un desprecio a ella. Mientras que Morphine estaba preocupada por la reacción un poco violenta del shaman.  
  
"Mari ya no es amiga de Hao, ahora es amiga de Yoh"  
  
"NO TE CREO"  
  
"Que esta pasando aquí?" preguntó Anna.  
  
"Señorita Anna, dime que no es verdad que ella es ahora amiga de Yoh?"  
  
"Si es verdad" dijo Anna  
  
"QUE" dijo un Lyserg bastante sorprendido.  
  
"Te lo dije"  
  
"Pero, porqué" se preguntaba Lyserg quien además se encontraba confundido.  
  
"Preguntale a Yoh, él se encuentra ahora entrenando" dijo Anna señalando donde se encontraba su prometido.  
  
Mientras que Yoh, Manta, Amidamaru (quien acaba de llegar después de una charla con el espíritu de Marion) y Len; estaban hablando las razones por las que se debe quedar Marion (claro que los primeros no dijeron nada sobre el posible embarazo de Marion), estuvieron hablando de que ella es huerfana.  
  
Billy quien se encuentra en el techo de la casa, estaba escuchando la conversación.  
  
"Yo solamente veo que esa es la unica razón, del porque se debe quedar con ustedes" dijo Len.  
  
"Pero existen otras razones" dijo Yoh  
  
"Como cual?" preguntó Len  
  
"No te lo puedo decir, es un secreto, además se lo prometí a Anna"  
  
Antes de que Lyserg llegara hacia donde estaba Yoh, el escucho a los espíritus de Tamao (ellos se encontraban en un cuarto).   
  
"Yo creo que va ser niña" dijo el zorro  
  
"No yo pienso que va ser niño" dijo el mapache  
  
"Cuanto apuestas de que el bebe de Hao sea eso?" preguntó el zorro  
  
"Porqué no apostamos tambien si su cabello va ser rubio o moreno?" preguntó el mapache.  
  
"De que estan hablando?" preguntó Lyserg, mientras que los dos espíritus estaban algo nerviosos.  
  
{De vuelta con Marion y Anna}  
  
Marion le preguntó a Anna si ella puede usar algo de su ropa, ya que la vestimenta que tiene Mari es la única que trae.  
  
"Puedes usar algo de mi ropa, pero preguntale a Tamao a ver cual te queda mejor, ella se encuentra en la cocina"   
  
Cuando Marion se fue llegaron otros amigos de Yoh.  
  
"Como está doña Anna? se encuentra Yoh por aquí?" preguntó Ryu.  
  
"Se encuentra entrenando allá afuera" contestó Anna  
  
"Entrenando porqué?" preguntó Horo Horo.  
  
"No me digas que se va hacer un nuevo torneo?" preguntó Ryu  
  
"Hermano donde dejaste tu oráculo?" preguntó Pilika  
  
"No esa no es la razón del porqué esta entrenando"  
  
Entoncés porque? pregunto Pilika  
  
"Porque no mejor vayan y pregúntaselo a él, yo voy a estar ocupada aquí con los clientes"  
  
Mientras tanto Marion estaba estaba en el cuarto de Anna, junto con Tamao, para buscar alguna ropa que le quedara o que usaría.  
  
"Creo que te quedara mejor este" dijo Tamao, sacandole una vestimenta parecida al que tiene Anna, solo que es de color azul oscuro.  
  
"Mari necesita ir al baño, donde está?" preguntó Mari  
  
Tamao le señalo el camino, mientras que los amigos de Yoh preguntaron el porqué esta entrenando. Pero antes, Len se dio cuenta de la presencia de ellos y le preguntó:  
  
"Diganme ya se dieron cuenta quien esta aquí?" preguntó Len  
  
"Como que quien?" preguntó el chico peliazul.  
  
"De seguro que no, pero me pregunto si ustedes no la vieron donde estará ella? " preguntó Yoh  
  
"Si quieres voy a buscarla amo Yoh" dijo Amidamaru  
  
"No de seguro tal vez ella está en alguna parte de la casa"  
  
"Dijiste ella?" dijo Ryu quien parecía que expresaba lo ansioso de conocer a una mujer o una chica.  
  
"Podrían explicarnos de quien están hablando?" preguntó Pilika  
  
"Es que anoche llegó una de las amigas de Hao, creo que se llama Marion" dijo Manta  
  
"Ella es quién?" preguntó Horo Horo  
  
"La del cabello rubio, vestido negro, que usa su posesión en un muñeco y le gusta hablar en tercera persona" dijo Len  
  
"Buena descripción señorito" dijo Bason  
  
"Ah ya la recuerdo, oye adonde vás" dijo Horo Horo, quien vio que Len se iba ir del grupo.  
  
"Solamente voy al baño" contestó Len  
  
"Oye yo también necesito ir" dijo Horo Horo.  
  
Los dos estuvieron corriendo y compitiendo, a ver quien llegaba al baño primero. Llegó Len y abrió la puerta, atras de él se encontraba Horo Horo. Cuando se abrió la puerta, se vio una figura femenina en ropa interior, quien se econtraba a espaldas de la puerta (es decir loc chicos vieron la parte de atras del sosten de la chica y otra parte mas de ella), los dos se quedaron algo rojos y el del cabello azul se le salió algo de sangre en la nariz. Es Marion quien estaba por ponerse el vestido y cuando volteó vio a los chicos quienes se quedaron de mirones.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" grito Marion cuyos gritos se escuchó en toda la casa, y además aventó sus zapatos y otras cosas que se encontraba en el baño.  
  
Muchos se dirigieron por donde venían los gritos, excepto Fausto quien se encontraba ocupado buscando medicinas adecuadas para Marion, pero Billy The Kid se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se encuentra Marion. Pero antes de que llegaran, los dos habían recibido algo por fisgones, Horo Horo tenía un ojo morado y en la cabeza de Len había un zapato en su cabeza.  
  
"Horo Horo, dime si tu viste lo mismo que yó?" preguntó Len  
  
"Si estuve en el paraíso y regresé" contestó Horo Horo  
  
"No hablaba de eso" dijo Len  
  
"Chicos que pasó?" preguntó Yoh  
  
"Pero porqué se quedaron así?" preguntó Manta  
  
"Hermano que te pasó?" preguntó Pilika  
  
"Señorito, se encuentra bien? " preguntó Bason  
  
"Len porqué tienes un zapato en la cabeza" dijo Ryu  
  
"Tuvimos un pequeño accidente con una chica" dijo Len sonrojado  
  
"Si, estaba en ropa interior" dijo Horo Horo cuya voz expresaba que le gustó lo que vió.  
  
"En ropa interior?" preguntó Yoh.  
  
Ryu se puso a llorar porque él también quería ver a la chica en ropa interior.  
  
"Que, hermano que pervertido eres" dijo Pilika  
  
"No se les ocurrieron tocar primero la puerta" dijo Manta  
  
"Si es verdad lo que dicen, entonces recibiran un castigo por esto" dijo Anna  
  
"Pero no hicimos nada malo" dijo el chico peliazul  
  
"Claro que sí, estuvimos de mirones" dijo Len  
  
"Oigan, porque no me dijeron la razón, del porqué esa amiga de Hao esta aquí" dijo Lyserg quien tenía amarrados a los espíritus de Tamao.  
  
"Conchi, Ponchi" dijo Tamao  
  
"Lyserg desde cuando llegaste" preguntó Yoh  
  
"Lyserg que gusto volver a verlo" dijo Ryu  
  
"Tranquilo Lyserg nosotros tambien ibamos hacer la misma pregunta"  
  
"Y además, Anna porqué no me dijiste que ella se encuentra encuentra embarazada, y que Hao es el padre de la criatura" dijo Lyserg cuya voz expresaba mucha furia  
  
"QUE QUEEEEEEEEEE, ELLA SE ENCUENTRA EMBARAZADA" gritaron los demás que no sabían sobre el embarazo de Marion.  
  
"Si tal como escucharon" dijo Lyserg cuya reacción, mostraba que esta a apunto de hacer algo atroz.   
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Saben ni yo mismo esperaba poner un capítulo así de largo, tanto que se me olvidó incluir los abuelos, el padre de Yoh y también a Yoh defendiendo a Marion y a su bebé (pero no en una pelea mas bien hablando con Lyserg), tal vez en la siguiente pueda ponerlos. Espero que les hayan gustado.   
  
Tengo ciertas dudas como, de que país de origen es Marion, algunos dicen que es italiana, otra que es estadounidense (o americana), alguien me puede sacar de dudas?.  
  
Aun no me contestan bien con lo de los espíritus, quien es el zorro y quien es el mapache.  
  
En el siguente capítulo pensaba poner la mejoría en la relación de Yoh y Anna y tambien Lyserg pasa la voz a la doncella de hierro, es decir va andar de chsimoso e incluso con una de las examigas de Marion.  
  
Otra duda que tengo es la nacionalidad de Kanna (la chica del cabello azul quien posee a un espíritu en armadura) y de Matti (la pelirroja fanática del Hallowen). 


	6. Lyserg se calma

Hola a todos en el ultimo capitulo Lyserg se entera de que Marion esta embarazada. Le dedico este fic a todos los que les gusta la pareja de Yoh X Anna, tambien para quienes les guste a los personajes que voy a incluir en mi fic. Para Pilika-Diethel,a tu personaje favorito no le va a pasar nada malo. Para Indhira Bethania Morillo, espero que te guste este capítulo. No estoy seguro, pero se que alguien que me falta de mencionar, bueno dedico este fic para los lectores que me faltaron mencionar.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Hao´s Child  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
Todos los que no sabían; se quedaron boquiabiertos, excepto Len Tao, ya que en la noche anterior,Bason le dijo sobre el posible embarazo de Marion.   
  
"Eso quiere decir que, tuvo relaciones y lo hizo con Hao?" dijo Ryu llorando, cuya voz expresaba tristeza, porque el quiere tener relaciones de ese tipo.   
  
"Ese desalmado de Hao, de seguro se aprovechó de ella" dijo Pilika quien cree que Marion fue violada por Hao.  
  
"Tan joven y hermosa; y ya es madre" dijo Horo Horo quien aun se encontraba asombrado por el incidente.  
  
Lyserg le desagradaba la idea, de que su peor enemigo tenga a una criatura (o mejor dicho a un bebe).  
  
Después Marion salio del baño con su nueva vestimenta, Horo Horo fue el primero en llegar a ella.  
  
"Hola preciosa, cómo estás?, mira aqui está tu zapato, sabes me gustaría volverte a ver otra vez, quiero decir, que ..." mientras que Horo Horo entregaba un zapato de Mari (y este le sonreía), el peliazul recibió un golpe, en la que le dejó una mejilla bastante roja y recibió otro golpe en el estómago.  
  
"Atrevido" dijo Marion  
  
"Porqué me hiciste eso?" preguntó el peliazul.  
  
"Porque te lo mereces, pervertido" dijo Anna y Pilika al mismo tiempo.  
  
Len Tao le entregó a Marion también otro zapato de ella.  
  
"Ten tu zapato y perdón por el accidente que tuvimos contigo" dijo Len enrojecido pero con mirada fría.  
  
En eso Marion solamente le dio una cachetada.  
  
"Fisgón" dijo Marion.  
  
"Oye tu, quisiera hablar contigo" dijo Lyserg en tono violento. Marion volteo a verlo, y ella aun seguía cin su mirada fría.  
  
"Lyserg, que no se te ocurra hacer alguna barbaridad" dijo Yoh, mientras Manta le entregaba una espada a él.  
  
"Lyserg no le hagas nada a ella, recuerda que es una chica embarazada." dijo Ryu.  
  
Lyserg no escuchó a nadie, el estaba mirando a Marion como si quisiera hacerle algo a ella (tal vez lastimarla), luego liberó a los espíritus de Tamao, desatandolos del cable, que esta pegado a su diamante.  
  
"Ese sujeto esta loco" dijo Conchi  
  
"Nos obligó a contestarle todo lo que nos preguntaba" dijo Ponchi  
  
"Mejor ustedes se hubieran callado, a ustedes también los castigaré" dijo Anna  
  
"No por favor no, señora Anna" dijeron los dos espíritus al mismo tiempo.  
  
Lyserg no lo soportó mas, asi que dirigió el cristal hacia ella, mientras que ella con miedo, se quedaba observando y agarró a Manta y gritó el nombre de su espíritu. Pero Yoh con su posesión detuvo el cristal de Lyserg.  
  
"Lyserg que tratas de hacer?" preguntó Yoh, mientras Lyserg estaba tranquilizandose.  
  
"¡Oye sueltame!" dijo Manta.  
  
"Ay perdón, Mari creyó que eras el muñeco, que uso como posesión" dijo Marion mientras algunos se rieron bastante por lo que ella dijo (Anna y Len Tao se reían muy poco) y claro Manta se sintió disgustado y enojado. Billy The Kid le salio la gotita por lo que sucedió, pero después se preocupó de que Lyserg intentara lastimar a su amiga.  
  
"Esto fue mejor que cualquier chiste de Chocolove" dijo Horo Horo, mientras que Mari soltaba a Manta.  
  
"Estoy esperando a que me contestes Lyserg" dijo Yoh.  
  
"Que no me escuchaste, el padre de ese niño es del mismo Hao, acaso no te preocupa eso" dijo Lyserg.  
  
"Pero recuerda que ese niño va ser mi sobrino"  
  
"Yoh piensa en las consecuencias, acaso..." antes de que Lyserg terminara, Yoh le contestó  
  
"Aunque mates a ese niño tus padres no van regresar vivos, además a quien quieres destruir a Hao o a esa criatura, porque si es así entonces vas a ser igual de asesino como Hao" dijo Yoh mientras que Lyserg se quedo como si estuviera paralizado.  
  
"Entiendelo Lyserg, ese niño no es Hao, es el hijo, acaso él tiene que pagar, por todas las cosas malas que hizo Hao" Yoh dijo todo esto para tranquilizar a Lyserg, la cual funcionó.  
  
"Tienes razón, no se en que estaba pensando, es que aun no me siento bien, porque ese maldito de Hao, mató a mis padres y...". Lyserg se sentía avergonzado por que estuvo a punto de cometer un terrible error, pero antes de que él terminara Yoh lo interrumpió. Pero se Anna encontraba preocupaba, porque los abuelos le dijeron a ella que posiblemente ese niño sea la reencarnaciónd de Hao, si es que Hao no se encuentra muerto.  
  
"Bueno, si ya estás tranquilo, entonces ya todo esta bién, ji ji ji" dijo Yoh con su tipica risa y sonrisa.  
  
"Yoh, debes continuar con el entrenamiento" dijo Anna ahora con la tonalidad de mandona  
  
"Si Anna lo haré" dijo un Yoh algo nervioso.   
  
"Marion, perdon por lo que estuve apunto de hacerte" dijo Lyserg.  
  
"No te preocupes" dijo Marion con mirada fría, tranquila, pero triste.  
  
"Oye hay algo que no entiendo, porqué ella a tí te dio una cachetada y a mi una golpiza" dijo Horo Horo  
  
"Porque yo he sido sincero y cortés con ella" dijo Len.  
  
"A mi se me hace, que tú le gustas" dijo el peliazul.  
  
"Estas loco" dijo Len bastante rojo.  
  
"Confiésalo, te gustó verla en pantaletas" dijo Horo Horo, y cuya ultima frase hizo que Anna recordara algo.  
  
"Ustedes aun no reciben su castigo" dijo Anna.  
  
Los dos se quedaron mirando a Anna.  
  
"Y que nos vas a hacer" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras que los dos espíritus de Tamao estaban mirando y esperando a ver que es lo que estará a punto de hacer Anna. En eso Anna hizo su tecnica especial numero 3. Agarró a los dos espíritus de la cabeza y los lanzó hacia los dos muchachos.  
  
"Ustedes tendran que limpiar toda la casa y hacer la comida" dijo Anna mirando fríamente a los cuatro.  
  
'Que bueno, que a mi no me toco ser lanzado esta vez y menos hacer esos quehaceres' pensó Manta.  
  
{En el templo donde se encuentra los abuelos de Yoh y su padre}  
  
"Suegro tengo que discutir algo contigo" dijo el padre de Yoh  
  
"Si Mikighisa" dijo el abuelo de Yoh  
  
"Si es verdad que esa niña, esta embarazada y el padre es Hao, estaba pensando que tal vez ella sea una miembro más de la familia"  
  
"Quieres decir que forme parte de nuestra dinastía?" preguntó Yomei el abuelo de Yoh.  
  
"Si, dime cual es tu opinion, porque pienso que debemos hacerlo; ya que será mi nieto o nieta quien nacerá, aunque Hao sea el padre" dijo el padre de Yoh  
  
"Me parece lo más correcto" dijo Kino la abuela de Yoh.  
  
"Kino recuerda que, posiblemente sea Hao quien reencarne en ese bebé" dijo Yomei  
  
"Yo no estaría segura de eso, puede que no sepa donde se encuentre el alma de Hao, pero no creo que piense reencarnar por ahora, después de que él perdió."  
  
"Yo también pienso lo mismo, ya que parece ser que Hao solo reencarna, en los tiempos cercanos al torneo del Shaman King"  
  
"Si ustedes estan de acuerdo, en que dejemos que ese bebe nazca y de que ella forme parte de la familia Asakura, entonces hagámoslo"  
  
Los tres se estaban poniendo de acuerdo en cuando visitaran a Yoh, para darles la noticia de que Marion sera adoptada. La madre de Yoh escuchaba esto y se encontraba ansiosa en visitar a su hijo, ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo, en que no vé a su hijo.   
  
{En la noche en la casa de Yoh}  
  
Todos estaban cenando, Marion comía de manera normal, Yoh le estaba sirviendo a Anna en su plato y ella le servía una bebida en la taza de Yoh, mientras que Horo Horo comía a toda velocidad y luego se estaba ahogando.  
  
"Horo Horo eres un tonto, porque siempre tienes que comer a esa velocidad" dijo Len.  
  
"Espero que ustedes tengan dinero, para pagar lo que comieron" dijo Anna.  
  
"Pero que tacaña eres Anna" dijo Pilika. Esto hizo que Anna mostrara un rostro frío e intimidante, haciendo que Pilika sintiera miedo.  
  
Ryu le estaba ofreciendo a Marion una ensalada que el mismo preparó.  
  
"Tome señorita Mari, esta ensalada especial que yo mismo preparé, hará que ese bebe nazca sano y fuerte, además será bueno para su salud" dijo Ryu  
  
"Mari no quiere ensalada del hombre horrible, apuesto que su sabor es de igual de feo, como tu cara"  
  
"Pero tiene buen sabor" dijo un Ryu lloroso quien se sintío insultado.  
  
"Je, je, je, tienes razón, Ryu es un sujeto horrible, sobre todo su ridículo peinado" dijo Horo Horo.  
  
"Qué dijiste?"  
  
"Qué quieres pelear?"  
  
"Bueno Yoh, yo ya tengo que irme" dijo Lyserg, levantandose de la mesa.  
  
"Lyserg a donde vás?" preguntó Ryu  
  
"Solamente estaba de visita, ya que mañana tengo que regresar, tengo asuntos pendientes"  
  
"Que te vaya bien Lyserg" dijo Yoh despidiéndose de su amigo.  
  
"Si Yoh, a por cierto, si te encuentras a Hao dale una paliza por mi y cuando nazca ese bebe llamenme para felicitarlos" dijo Lyserg.  
  
"Si lo haremos" dijo Yoh.  
  
"Lyserg si nos volvemos a vernos, por favor, no me asustes como lo hiciste esta mañana" dijo Marion.   
  
"No te preocupes, nunca más volveré a reaccionar de ese modo, te lo prometo" dijo Lyserg, quien minutos después se fue de la casa.  
  
{Tiempo después en el aeropuerto}  
  
"Sabes Morphine, estaba pensando que debería decirle esto a la doncella Jeanne, tu que crees?" preguntó Lyserg a su hada. Quien ella no estaba de acuerdo.  
  
"Morphine, si crees que ella sería de capaz de lastimar a un bebe, pues yo no lo creo, además esto debe saberlo ella y dudo mucho que lo primero que va pensar, es matar a la criatura; y estoy seguro que ya no es la misma de antes" dijo Lyserg quien sacó un mapa y utilizaba su tecnica especial para localizar a la doncella Jeanne.  
  
"Esta en Berlín, Alemania, bueno iremos a ese lugar"  
  
{Horas mas tarde en Berlín la capital de Alemania}  
  
Una mujer pelizaul, estaba haciendo algo en la puerta de un auto, parecía que intenta robarlo. Ella lo abrió, conectó unos cables debajo del volante y encendió el auto.  
  
"No me soprende que la gente de Hao, hagan ese tipo de actos, pero de seguro ustedes harían esos actos, si el hubiera ganado" dijo Lyserg  
  
"Quién anda ahí?, ja pero si eres tú, qué es lo que quieres?, acaso has venido para matarme?" dijo Kanna como si estaba preparandose para una pelea.  
  
"Ashcroft" gritó Kanna.  
  
"No vine aquí para pelear, pero dejame decirte que me parece increíble, que tu no pareces preocupada de lo que le pasa a una de tus ex compañeras"  
  
"No sé de qué estas hablando" dijo Kanna, como si no le interesara, lo que esta diciendo el muchacho.  
  
"Veo que no te preocupa, ni en lo más mínimo del embarazo de Mari" dijo Lyserg, quien ahora se encontraba a espaldas de la shaman.  
  
"¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?!" dijo Kanna, cuyos ojos expresa asombro por lo que dijo, revelando que ella no sabía nada de eso.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Que calificación del 1 al 10 me pondrían por los capítulos que he hecho en mi fic hasta ahora.  
  
Si tienen alguna duda sobre mi redacción en mi fic envianme un email a mi dirección:  
  
jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Otra cosa diganme quien? o quien no esta de acuerdo? en que Marion sea parte de la familia Asakura. Ya que eso significará que se llamará Marion Asakura. Ustedes adivinen si el bebe de Hao sera niño o niña. Ustedes solamente adivinen, pero yo les revelaré que será. No pensaba que este capítulo se me alargaría así, pero pienso incluir en mi proximo capítulo la mejoría en la relación de Yoh y Anna. 


	7. Otra noche con Anna y una noticia esparc...

Perdon por la terrible tardanza es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Querida Kasumi espero que te guste el fic. Y tambien a todos ustedes espero que les guste este capítulo. Ademas no me culpen sobre de que Lyserg tiene una novia ya que Kasumi fue quien me lo pidió. Pero puedo hacer un fic a cada una que le guste a Lyserg como en el caso de Pilika Diethel. Y otra cosa no me gusta que dejaran de leer mi fic solamente por este problema.  
  
________________________________________  
  
"Hao's Child"  
  
Capítulo 7  
  
Kanna una de las ex-integrantes del equipo de Hao se sorprendio de lo que dijo Lyserg. Quien este volteo y vio la expresion de Kanna.  
  
"Escuché bien Marion, esta embarazada, tienes que estar bromeando". O_O  
  
"Veo que estas muy sorprendida, y de seguro tampoco sabes que el padre de la criatura es Hao"   
  
"QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ, no te creo estas mintiendo" dijo Kanna con incredulidad O_O  
  
"Porque no vas y le preguntas a Marion, ella se encuentra viviendo con Yoh Asakura, pero si no sabes en donde vive yo te podría ayudar" dijo Lyserg.   
  
Kanna se sorprendió mucho mas de lo ultimo que dijo el muchacho y luego ella pensó que debería visitar a su ex-amiga, pero acompañada (es decir Kanna piensa decirle esto a Matti).  
  
"Ire ayá, pero no necesito de tu ayuda, se como llegar hasta allá" contestó Kanna rudamente.  
  
"Que vas hacer?" preguntó Lyserg  
  
"Es algo que no te incumbe" dijo la chica peliazul, quien ella trata de recordar por donde vive Matti.  
  
Pasó media hora después de la platica y Lyserg localizó a la doncella Jeanne en una enorme iglesia, quien ella se encontraba cantando en coro con otras personas y en otro lugar se encontraba Marco, quien anda buscando nuevos integrantes de los X-Laws.   
  
Jeanne vio a Lyserg y se puso contenta la verlo.  
  
"Lyserg que bueno es volver a verte" dijo Jeanne.  
  
"A mi también me da gusto verla" dijo Lyserg  
  
"Dime a qué has venido"  
  
"Vine para decirte algo muy importante" dijo Lyserg, esperando que Jeanne no se le ocurre hacer una barbaridad, como el que él estuvo apunto de hacer.  
  
En las afueras de la iglesia, Lyserg le dijo a Marco y a Jeanne de que Marion va tener un bebe yque Hao es el padre. Mientras Marco se quedó con la boca abierta, Jeanne sequedó pensativa.  
  
"No estoy seguro si Hao este muerto o nó, pero espero que ni en muerto se entere, de que el va tener a un primogenito"  
  
"Pienso que hay que acabar con ese bebe antes de que se vuelva como Hao..." dijo Marco.  
  
"Marco no estamos hablando de Hao, sino del hijo o hija de Hao, acaso quieres matar a una criatura inocente" dijo Lyserg  
  
"Tienes razon Lyserg, es una criatura inocente por ahora, pero se me esta ocurriendo lo que podemos hacer con el" dijo Jeanne como si se le acaba de ocurrir una idea.  
  
"A que te refieres doncella Jeanne?" preguntó Marco  
  
"Se los contaré después, pero por ahora tengo que terminar de ensayar" dijo Jeanne.  
  
"Doncella, yo solamente les pido que no maten a ese bebe" dijo Lyserg.  
  
"Yo no pienso hacer eso, pero se me ocurre hacer algo mejor" dijo Jeanne quien le dio menos preocupación al chico.  
  
"Bueno, tengo que irme, alguien me esta esperando en la escuela donde yo curso" o///o  
  
"Lyserg pensaba visitar en la proxima semana, a la chica quien va tener a ese bebe"  
  
"Ah por cierto, ella vive ahora con Yoh Asakura"  
  
"Vaya estoy sorprendida de eso, bueno espero que me digas en donde vive y no te preocupes no le haré daño ni al bebe y ni a la madre"  
  
"Si, pero en donde estarás la proxima semana? " preguntó Lyserg.   
  
"Estaré en Londres"  
  
"Yo vivo en esa ciudad, bueno espero verte en la otra semana" dijo Lyserg quien se despedía de Jeanne y de Marco.  
  
"Dime doncella Jeanne, cual es tu plan?" preguntó Marco.  
  
"Se me ocurrió que en lugar de matar a ese bebe, estará mejor que formara parte de los X-Laws"  
  
"Pero doncella, acaso perdiste la razón" contestó Marco. OoO  
  
"Marco, se lo que digo y se lo que hago, confía en mi, o acaso ya perdiste la fe en mi" dijo Jeanne  
  
"Perdon doncella disculpame, pero es que no puedo creer lo que dijiste"  
  
{En una nohe en la residencia de los Asakura como a la 1:00 am}  
  
Anna e Yoh se encontraban dormidos otra vez en la misma cama. Anna se despertó y comenzó a despertar a Yoh.  
  
"Yoh estas despierto?" preguntó Anna  
  
"Tu me acabas de despertar. Qué pasa Anna?"  
  
"Yoh estaba pensando, tu cuantos hijos quiseras que tengamos"  
  
"Anna no crees que es muy pronto para hacer esa pregunta, es que aun no estamos casados"  
  
"Pero Yoh creo que es mejor preguntar antes de que sea tarde tu sabes, que tener un hijo es una responsabilidad, como matrimonio y..." Anna iba decir mas pero Yoh la inetrrumpió.  
  
"Ya se a que quieres llegar, estas preocupada por nuestro futuro verdad?" preguntó Yoh  
  
"Si Yoh" dijo Anna quien tocaba la esplada de su prometido como si lo quisiera seducir.   
  
"Anna, no tienes porque preocuparte, todo saldra bien, claro que siempre y cuando hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo" dijo Yoh quien acariciaba el rostro de Anna. n_n  
  
"Yoh yo..." Anna iba decir algo, pero luego beso la mejilla de Yoh heciendolo de una manera seductora y luego lo hizo con sus labios.  
  
"Hummm, Anna no crees que, te estas adelantando un poco" dijo Yoh algo nervioso, pero sonrojado. O///O  
  
"Yoh yo solamente quiero acariciarte y sentirte" dijo Anna cuyos labios estaban cerca de los labios de él.  
  
Yoh comenzó a tocar el trasero de ella y Anna acariciaba el pecho de el, pero luego hubo una reacción.  
  
"Sabes Yoh yo no quisiera llegar hasta los extremos"  
  
"Se a que te refieres Anna, no quieres quedarte embarazada hasta que seas mayor, verdad"  
  
"Yoh no se porque, pero parece que lees mi mente " dijo Anna quien luego sintió como Yoh usaba sus labios para acariciar su cuello.   
  
"Anna yo tampoco quiero llegar a extremos, no por ahora" dijo Yoh quien ahora jugaba con el cabello de Anna. Y al final ambos se qudaron dormidos pero abarzandose uno al otro.  
  
{En un lunes por la mañana en Londres}  
  
Lyserg se dirigía a su escuela, cuando de pronto una chica lo saludó.  
  
"Hola Lyserg, como te fue con tus amigos en Japón?" preguntó la chica.  
  
"Bien, aunque hubo un problema al principio, pero al final terminó bien, pensaba que en el proximo sabado volvería a visitarlos" dijo Lyserg.  
  
"Porqué?" preguntó Kasumi.  
  
"Kasumi, no sabre si decirtelo o nó, es que son mis asuntos y..." Lyserg fue interrumpido por su novia.  
  
"Anda cuentamelo todo"  
  
{En un jueves por la tarde, en la casa de Matti que por cierto parece una casa de Hallowen}  
  
"QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE, ACASO ES CIERTO, mo me estas mintiendo?" pregunto una peliroja.  
  
"Es lo que escuché Mati, pero yo también no puedo creerlo" dijo Kanna  
  
"Y pensar que, ella era mi amiga, pero resulto ser una perra traicionera" dijo con lagrimas Matti. T-T  
  
"Y porqué lo dices, no me digas que?" o_o  
  
"Si yo también quería mucho a Hao" ToT  
  
"Matti, preparate porque nos iremos hacia donde esta Mari, este fin de semana"  
  
"Solamente iré para decirle cuanto la odio"  
  
________________________________________  
  
Espero que les hayan gustado. Pero tengo dudas sobre ciertas cosas, como: Es verdad que habra una secuela de Shaman King? Que alguien me saque de duda. Y por favor dejenme reviews a todos los que leen este fic, necesito opiniones.  
  
Otra duda es qué es lo usa Yoh para domir, ya no he visto que en su casa usen camas para dormir, como se llaman esas cosas, en donde duermen.  
  
Y kasumi podrías decirme tus características para el personaje de la novia de Lyserg. 


	8. La pesadilla de Marion y las nuevas visi...

No se si seguire continuando este fic en la siguiente semana ya que tengo asuntos pendientes en la facultad. Les agradezco a todos los que apoyan el fic y a todos quienes me dejaron reviews, excepto a la imitacion de Chocolove, creo que se llama Chocolove pero debe ser el falso. En este capítulo tengan cuidado por que creo que hay Lemon o Lime o como se llame. Asi que los menores y muy menores no vayan a leer el sueño de ella.   
  
Y algo mas podrían olvidarse de lo que dije en mi primer capítulo, en la parte que dije que ocuriró varios días, bueno pues en realidad ocurrió dos meses. Eso significa que Marion posiblemente tiene dos meses de embarazo.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
HAO´S CHILD  
  
CAPÍTULO 8  
  
{El mismo jueves pero en la noche}  
  
Marion estaba sufriendo una pesadilla, como en la vez pasada, sobre comó comenzó su relación con Hao.  
  
[Comienza el sueño]  
  
Un anoche en la aldea apache, Marion se escapaba de la habitación donde ella se hospedaba, ella estaba desesperada, ya que ella necesitaba saber si Hao tiene sentimientos hacia ella; así como ella los tiene hacia él.  
  
Cuando llegó a la habitación de Hao, la puerta se encontraba abierta y los miembros de su equipo (Opacho y el otro que parece sacerdote) se encontraban dormidos. Ella llegó hacia donde estaba Hao y observó que él seguía despierto. Ella se puso nerviosa; y esperaba que él no la vió entrar.  
  
"No esperaba que tu entrarías Mari" dijo sonriente Hao n_n  
  
"Mari no podía dormir y ella necesitaba saber algo" dijo Marion quien se puso nerviosa.  
  
"Que necesitas saber?"  
  
"Verás" dijo Marion acercandose a Hao  
  
"Mari siente algo por tí Hao" dijo de nuevo Marion esta vez sus labios se acercaba mucho a los de él.  
  
Y luego ella lo besó por un corto tiempo. Hao se quedó impresionado de que ella fue capaz de hacer eso. Pero Marion tenía tanto nerviosismo como miedo, miedo de que Hao le hiciera daño a ella.   
  
"Me impresionas Mari, pero sabes, pensaba que deberíamos hacer algo mas, que un simple beso"  
  
Hao la llevó a otro cuarto de la habitación. Ella al entrar, se sentó en la cama y le preguntó:  
  
"Que quieres que nosotros hagamos?" preguntó Mari.  
  
"Quiero hacer algo, que no había hecho desde hace más de 500 años" dijo Hao quien comenzó a quitarse su capa, y comenzó a acercarse a Mari.  
  
Hao comenzaba a abrir el ziper del vestido de Marion y le quita una de sus medias con todo y zapato. Luego comenzó a besarla apasionadamente y le quitó otra de sus medias y quitarle todo el vestido. Ella quedó en ropa interior y Hao comenzó a acariciar el pecho de ella y luego a uno de sus senos.  
  
Marion se alejó un poco de él, mientras que Hao se quitaba el pantalon y sus zapatos. Un minuto despues, Hao se acercó para acariciar a Marion de una manera apasionada y placentera, aunque Mari pensaba que se sentía bien, una parte de ella le decía que no es el momento de hacerlo y que hay algo que esta mal.   
  
Después de varios besos apasionados, Hao le quitó el brassiere, y de repente comenzó a tocar las pantaletas. Hao tocó el trasero de ella y luego acarició otras partes.   
  
"¿Hao me amas?" preguntó Marion.  
  
Hao no dijo nada, pero le quitó las pantaletas; y comenzó hacer algo que le hizo algo de daño a Marion, ya que ella lloraba por el dolor que sintió, pero a la vez gemía tanto por placer como por dolor. Y aun así ella se dejaba, ella no hacía nada para impedir que Hao siguiera haciendo de las suyas. Porqué?, porque ella tenía miedo de que la quemaran viva.  
  
"¡Hao me duele, no sigas con esto!" dijo Mari. Pero Hao no hizó, pero llegó en tal puntó que Marí dejó de ser virgen.  
  
Hao terminó de hacerle a ella, lo que no había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero aun no le contestó lo que Mari preguntó.  
  
"Hao en realidad me amas?" preguntó de nuevo, pero Hao no respondió.  
  
"¡HAO!" gritó Marion, mientras que Hao observa que sus compañeros de cuarto permanecían dormidos; aun con el grito de Mari.  
  
"Sabes, estaba pensando, que debería a comenzar a pensar en quien va ser mi esposa, cuando sea Shaman King; y si quieres saber la respuesta a tus preguntas, tendrás que esperar hasta que el torneo termine, ya que tengo en mente a muchas mujeres"   
  
[Fin del sueño]  
  
Marion despertó, respiraba rapidamente y se quedó llorando, ya que ese sueño, era de los que no quería soñar y ni seguir soñando. Ya que ella no esperó eso de Hao y sintió que se aprovechó de ella.  
  
"Maldito Hao, solamente me usaste" dijo Marion quien terminó de derramar su última lágrima.  
  
"Mari estas bien?" preguntó el espíritu de Marion.  
  
"Estoy bien, solamente recordaba, la vez en que Hao me usó como su juguete de placer" dijo Marion quien después durmió minutos después.  
  
{En un sabado al mediodía}  
  
"Sabes, hubiera sido una buena idea, de que le preguntaras al chico verde, donde vivía exactamente ese tal Yoh; pero nóoooooo, tu misma dijiste que no necesitabas de su ayuda" dijo Matti, quien se quejaba.  
  
"¡Ya callate!, yo tengo mis maneras de como encontrarlo, recuerdas la vez en donde se encontraba en el cementerio, ahí buscaremos primero" dijo Kanna, quien estaba harta de tener que escuchar a su compañera  
  
{En el aeropuerto}  
  
Una chica alta, con cabello marron rojiso, ojos verdes y piel blanca; salía del aeropuerto junto con Lyserg.   
  
"Estoy ansiosa de conocer a tus amigos Lyserg" n_n  
  
"Bien Kasumi, pero tendrás que esperar un rato más, para que lleguémos hasta donde Yoh vive" djo Lyserg sonrojado. o///o  
  
"Lyserg, porque trajiste a esta chica?" preguntó la doncella Jeanne con algo de inseguridad.  
  
"Es que se lo prometí y además es porque es mi, mi, mi..." dijo Lyserg con algo de nerviosismo y además ruborizado.  
  
"Tu qué?" preguntó Marco.  
  
"Acaso es tu novia?" preguntó Jeanne algo entristecida. o_o  
  
"Sí, soy su novia algún problema" dijo Kasumi algo enojada y además celosa; porque Jeanne estaba muy cerca de Lyserg.  
  
"No solamente preguntaba" dijo Jeanne volteando y derramando una pequeña lagrima.   
  
{En una aldea apache}  
  
"Kalim, voy a ir a la casa de Yoh, para ver cómo esta ella ahora" dijo Silver  
  
"Pero dime que vas hacer con la madre y la criatura?" preguntó Kalim.  
  
"Estaba pensando que el bebe se volviera en un oficial del torneo, en cuanto a la madre solamente le queda vivir con la familia Asakura"   
  
{De nuevo en el cementerio}  
  
Pasó una hora y las chicas de Hao estaban desesperadas, ya que aun no habían señales de ellos.  
  
"Creo que es mejor buscarlos en toda la ciudad, que estar aquí sentadas" dijo Matti   
  
"Estas loca" dijo Kanna  
  
"No se tu, pero yo me voy" dijo Matti, quien se alejaba de Kanna, pero ella la seguía.  
  
"Solamente te seguiré, porque puede que te metas en problemas" dijo Kanna en una tonalidad fría.  
  
"Solamente lo dices, porque mi idea fue mejor, que la tuya" dijo Matti, quien después seguía discutiendo con Kanna.  
  
Ellas no se dieron cuenta, pero se dirigían a una tienda en donde se encontraba Yoh, Manta y Marion (ella tenía ahora el pelo suelto y se notaba que tenía un poco crecidita la panza). Y cuando ellos salieron, Marion dejo caer algunas cosas porque vio a sus ex-compañeras, mientras que Kanna dejó de discutir con Matti, porque al fin localizó a Marion.  
  
"Al fin te encontramos Marion" dijo Kanna  
  
"Mari es verdad que estas embarazada, y que el padre es Hao" preguntó Matti. Pero Marion se quedó callada.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Creo que en el siguiente capítulo pensaba poner a los padres de Yoh y a los padres de Marion ya que va ver una discusión entre familias. Como los padres de Marion estan muertos, no se preocupen, en esos casos, Anna los llamará. Pero cual será el destino del bebe, sera un oficial del torneo de shamanes, será un X-law, o solamente formará parte de la familia Asakura.  
  
Si quieren comunicarse conmigo, aquí les dejo mi email: jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx 


	9. Mas visitas, excompañeras y la llegada d...

Hola de nuevo les agradesco a todos aquellos que me dejaron review, gracias gracias y muchas gracias: Pilika Diethel o Kaolith, Expectra o Andy-Chan, Marineneko, Lian Black, Lilka4, Annita Kyoyama, Kasumi, yami no tenshi, Anna Kuouyama Asakura, starsiderisnox, viru-chan, Anime-Girl40, anna15, Animetack_11, Urara, Trog dor , princces of the shadow, Morphin_Diethel, Jyn.EXE, Anna Kymoyama-Haolover, Shinta_Girl, Sue, Amni, Indhira Morillo, yahg-tao, Tamao, vale1, Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, Nikin, Uriko, saku-saku, Jyn, Juri-San, Anna Kyouyama, Karoru Metallium, Duel chan, y hasta el que se hace llamar Chocolove. Podría poner más, si supiera cuantos lectores mas leen este fic. Pero a todos los que mencioné, es porque me los encontré en los reviews.   
  
____________________________________  
  
HAO´S CHILD  
  
CAPÍTULO 9  
  
"¿Diganme como superion del embarazo de Marion?" preguntó Yoh  
  
"Pues tu amigo, el del pelo verde nos lo dijo" dijo Kanna  
  
"Ah Lyserg" dijo Yoh  
  
"Entonces es verdad, maldita como pudiste y yo que quería hacerlo con él" dijo Matti entristecida. T-T  
  
"Entonces tu también estabas enamorada de Hao?" preguntó Manta  
  
"Si; y ese fue un secreto que se le conté a Mari" dijo Matti  
  
"Matti, dejame confesarte que tu me dijiste ese secreto después de que Hao y yo hicimos lo nuestro" dijo Marion, quien le dio pena decir eso.  
  
"No te creo; asi que devuelveme ese vestido que te regalé, ¡ya que dejaste de ser mi amiga!" gritó   
  
Matti o\ /o  
  
"Ya calmense, si quieren discutiremos esto en mi casa" dijo Yoh sonriente. n_n  
  
Minutos después, cuando Yoh estuvo apunto de entrar a su casa, Anna lo llamó:  
  
"Yoh tenemos visitas" dijo Anna saliendo de la puerta de la casa, quien después se sorprende de más visitas.  
  
"¿Qué estan haciendo ellas aquí?" preguntó Anna dando una mirada de desprecio a las dos nuevas visitas.  
  
"Ellos están de visitas, dime Anna; ¿que mas visitas tenemos?" preguntó Yoh con curiosidad  
  
"Está Lyserg con la Jeanne y el otro tipo de los X Laws y no sé quien más, además vinieron tus padres y tus abuelos"  
  
"Que bien ahota tenemos una gran reunion" dijo Yoh   
  
Yoh entró a la casa saludando a sus padres.  
  
"Yoh, querido hijo cuanto tiempo sin verte" dijo la madre de Yoh quien se llama Keiko y estaba abrazando a su hijo.  
  
"Si ha pasado mucho tiempo mamá"  
  
"Yoh, dime quien va ser la madre de mi futuro nieto?" preguntó el padre de Yoh (Mikihisa)  
  
"Dejame presentártelo, papá", Yoh llevó a Marion de la mano para presentarla a su familia.  
  
"Ella es Marion Phauna, pero nosotros lo llamamos Mari" dijo Yoh  
  
"Sin con que es ella, quien está embarazada?" pregunto quien a su lado estaba Kino la abuela de Yoh  
  
"Si así es" dijo Mari, quien después recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Kino  
  
"Chiquilla irresponsable, que no sabes, que a tu edad no deberías hacer ese tipo de cosas" dijo Kino, quien después le estaba dando un sermón a ella, sobre cuando yo tenía tu edad.  
  
"Hola Yoh " quien era, Lyserg saludando  
  
"Hola Lyserg, oye quien es la chica que esta a tu lado?" dijo Yoh  
  
"Ella es mi, mi..." otra vez Lyserg tartamudeando y sonrojado.  
  
"Soy su novia" dijo Kasumi n_n  
  
"Ah que bueno, bien por tí Lyserg, y dime como te llamas?" preguntó Yoh n_n  
  
"Me llamo Kasumi y también soy Shaman" dijo ella n_n  
  
"Podemos dejar esta plática para después, hay otra cosa más importante de que debemos hablar" dijo Marco.  
  
'¿Pero qué le pasa a ese cretíno?' dijo mentalmente Kasumi  
  
"Si; y es sobre el futuro de la creatura" dijo Jeanne  
  
"Oye espera un minuto; nosotras estamos aquí porque ella me debe devolver algo" dijo Matti o\_/o  
  
"¿Que estan haciendo ustedes aquí?" preguntó Marco  
  
"Podemos terminar este asunto del niño de Marion para después" dijo Yoh, quien se fue junto con las tres chicas de Hao y con Manta, pero Anna los siguió.  
  
Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Marion, ella sacó su vestido negro, que ella dejó de usar.  
  
"Ten te la regreso, ese vestido, me trae malos recuerdos" dijo Marion  
  
"Cuando llegue lo quemaré" dijo Matti  
  
'¿Acaso vino de tan lejos solamente por el vestido?' se preguntó Manta mentalmente, quien le salió una gotita en su cabeza.  
  
"Haz lo que quieras" después de decir esto Marion, ella recibió una cachetada en su mejilla e Yoh iba intervenir.  
  
"Esto es porque lo hiciste con Hao y esto es por..." Matti iba golpearla, pero fue detenida por Kanna, pero Yoh iba detenerla.  
  
"Ya basta Matti, creo que un solo golpe fue suficiente" dijo Kanna, quien despues observaron las lagrimas de Marion.  
  
"Solamente quiero decirles que Marion se sintió usada, después de hacerlo con Hao" dijo Marion entristecida (T_T), pero Matti no quería prestarle atención, mientras que Kanna sentía que le estaba creyendo.  
  
"Yo solamente te diré dos cosas : No te creo y nunca te quiero volver en mi vida" dijo Matti con furia y lágrimas (lágrimas por decir adiós de mala manera a su mejor ex-amiga). ;\ _ /;  
  
Minutos después las dos ex-amigas de Mari se fueron.  
  
"¿Marion vas a dejar las cosas así?" preguntó Manta  
  
"Sí" dijo con indiferencia Marion  
  
"Sabes creo que deberías disculparte, debido a que tu nunca les dijiste nada sobre tu relación íntima con Hao" dijo Yoh con seriedad y mostraba una preocupación hacia Mari.  
  
"Deberías hacerlo porque son tus amigas y por eso se encontraban molestas" dijo Manta  
  
"Aunque le dijera antes sobre eso, aun así Matti estaría molesta conmigo, además no sé qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho a alguien sobre mi corta relación, no solamente a ellas sino a todos mis ex-compañeros" dijo Marion  
  
"Tal vez nunca lo sabremos" dijo Yoh  
  
"Saben ese vestido me gustaba, pero me traía tanto buenos, como malos recuerdos y además, Matti era mi mejor amiga y creo que nunca más la volveré a ver" dijo Marion, quien después entró en la casa. Billy The Kid hablaba con Amidamaru, sobre que tan buenas amigas eran las dos antes del incidente que tuvo Marion con Hao.  
  
Tiempo después regresaron a discutir sobre el bebé de Marion, pero antes de eso.  
  
"Entonces tú eres la que está embarazada" dijo Kasumi, quien recibió una respuesta afirmada de Marion.  
  
"Dime quienes era ellas?" preguntó ella de nuevo.  
  
"Ellas eran ex-amigas de Mari" Marion recuerda su pasado con ellas. Mientras tanto los padres de Yoh conversaban sobre la razón de su llegada y en otro lado, Lyserg hablaba con Jeanne sobre porque quiere al bebé de Marion. Pero luego Kasumi se fue rápidamente hacia Lyserg ya que no le gustaba verlo de cerca con Jeanne.  
  
"Mari sé lo que se siente el perder a un amigo o alguien, a mi me había pasado lo mismo, bueno no exactamente, pero me comprendes verdad" dijo Manta  
  
"Gracias Manta por tratar de consolarme" dijo Marion aun entristecida ;_;  
  
Después Fausto vino:  
  
"Quiero confirmarles a todos dos cosas primero que Mari esta oficialmente embarazada" dijo Fausto quien traía los resultados que llevaba Eliza, despues habló más: "lo segundo, que ella no tiene sida, ya que esto era algo que más temía, que tuviera ella"   
  
"Que bueno" dijo Yoh  
  
"Oigan, podríamos dejar de discutir sobre cosas insignificantes y hablemos de cosas que tienen más importancia" dijo Marco  
  
"Marco dejame hablar a mí quieres" dijo la doncella Jeanne  
  
"Perdón doncella" dijo Marco disculpándose  
  
"Nosotros estamos aquí porque queremos al bebé, para convertirlo en un X-law " dijo Jeanne  
  
"Podríamos hablar de esto más tarde, es que queremos conversar con los padres de Marion" dijo Yoh  
  
"Para qué?" preguntó Marco  
  
"Queremos que ella sea parte de la familia Asakura" dijo Mikihisa  
  
"Esta bién" dijo Jeanne  
  
"Pero doncella"   
  
"Ten paciencia Marco"  
  
"¿Y dime Yoh, donde estan los padres de Marion?" preguntó Kasumi  
  
"Ellos fallecieron hace mucho tiempo" dijo Marion entristecida.  
  
"Perdó no lo sabía, ¡Oye espera un minuto! como esperan conversar con los padres de ella, si ya estan muertos?" preguntó Kasumi  
  
"Por eso estoy aquí, porque tengo la capacidad de invocarlos" dijo Anna haciendo su ritual de invocación.  
  
Tiempo después Anna los pudo invocar.  
  
"¿Que estamo haciendo aquí?" se preguntó el señor Phauna  
  
"Marion hija mía" dijo la madre de Mari, mientras que Marion estaba llorando de felicidad por volver a ver a sus padres.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Espero que les hayan gustado y de paso me gustaría que leyeran mis otros fics que hecho :"Pequeño corazón roto" y "El otro amor de Marion", este último tal vez sea el único YohxMarion, que existe. Si alguien tiene un fic en la que esta incluída Marion, por favor me diganmelo ya que es uno de mis personajes favoritos.  
  
Espero que te haya gustado Kasumi. 


	10. Los Phauna, los Asakura y la decisión de...

Caray no sé que tan largó será este fic, pero diganme quien quiere que haga una secuela de este fic. Ya que pensaba incluir en la secuela a nada mas y nada menos que a Hao (el maldito piromaníaco). Aun me faltan muchos capítulo para terminar asi que sean pacientes.  
  
_____________________________  
  
HAO´S CHILD  
  
CAPÍTULO 10  
  
"Hija mía cuanto tiempo sin verte" dijo la madre de Marion  
  
"Mamá te extrañé muchísimo, pero como me reconociste" dijo Marion  
  
"Si como la reconociste?" preguntó también Kasumi  
  
"Que madre no reconocería a su propia hija, aun cuando pasa el tiempo " dijo la madre  
  
"Alguien me puede decir que es lo que está pasando" preguntó el padre de Marion.  
  
"Te explicaré, papá" dijo Marion, quien estuvo hablando con sus padres durante un tiempo, sobre lo que le pasó a ella, después de que ellos fallecieron.  
  
"Perdonános hija por no estar contigo, en los tiempos, cuando más nos necesitabas" expresó la madre con lágrimas.  
  
"Esta bien mamá no es su culpa de que ustedes fallecieron, pero hay algo mas de que quiero hablarles" dijo Marion, quien explicó que se unió con Hao, pero sin antes explicarles que ella es una shaman, pero al final tardó mucho tiempo en decirle a sus padres que ella esta embarazada, porque sabía que sería regañada.  
  
"!QUÉÉÉÉÉ ESTAS EMABARAZADA¡" gritaron ambos padres  
  
"Si asi es, y el padre es Hao" contestó Marion  
  
"No puedo creerlo, mi propia hija embarazada a tan corta edad" lloraba la madre  
  
"Si aun estuviera vivo te mandaría a tu habitación y estarías castigada hasta que nazca la criatura; y dime hija ¿donde esta ese tal Hao?" preguntó el señor Phauna  
  
"Nosotros creemos que está muerto" respondió el padre de Yoh  
  
"¿Muerto, cómo, porqué y quien es usted y todos ustedes?" pregunto otra vez el padre de Marion  
  
El señor Mikihisa explicó sobre quienes son la familia Asakura, sobre el torneo de Shamanes, sobre quien era Hao y cómo finalizó el tornero, en suspensión.   
  
"Entonces no hay rastro de el?" preguntó el padre  
  
"No, pero su hija fue sabia en venir hasta donde se encontraba mi nieto Yoh" dijo el Yomei  
  
"Ese soy yo" contestó Yoh  
  
"El fue quien me brindó un hogar; y gracias a él, ya tengo un lugar donde vivir y tambien fue el quien me hizo sentir que ya no estoy sola" dijo Marion algo apenada por lo que dijo.  
  
Mientras que Lyserg y Kasumi se sorprendía de lo que dijo Mari. En la mente de Kasumi 'Me gustaría saber si Lyser será capaz de hacer algo así por mí, hummmm, creo que sí' y luego otra vez en su mente 'Caray comó me gustaría saber si Yoh y Marion son novios, ya que por la forma en que habló siento que Mari siente algo por Yoh'   
  
"Gracias por encargarte de ella y cuidarla" dijo la señora Phauna  
  
"No hay de que, solamente lo hago porque pronto seré tío" dijo Yoh  
  
"QUE tío entonces tu debes ser" dijo el señor Phauna sorprendido  
  
"El hermano de Hao" contestó Yoh  
  
"Si eres hermano de ese maldito, quisiera pedirte un favor" dijo el padre de Marion  
  
"Cual?" preguntó Yoh  
  
"Me gustaría que alguien fuese el padre de mi nieto y que me gustaría que tu lo fueras; y tal vez hasta te cases con ella" dijo el padre, haciendo que Marion se sonrojara.  
  
"Buena idea querido" dijo la madre, pero Anna se reveló  
  
"Eso no va ser posible" dijo Amidamaru  
  
" ¡Ni se les ocurran eso de nuevo!, pues no va ser así, porque Yoh es mi prometido, el se casará conmigo" dijo Anna envuelta en llamas. Mientras que Kasumi se le salió una gotita.  
  
"Y tu eres?" dijo la madre con curiosidad   
  
"Soy Anna la sacerdotiza, fui yo quien los invocó y seré la futura y honorable esposa de Yoh Asakura" contestó Anna con furia. Mientras que Kasumi cayó al estilo anime y en su mente 'Con esa actitud no parece nada honorable'  
  
"Disculpen pero creo que ya es tiempo de hablarles, sobre la razón del porqué ustedes estan aquí, nosotros queremos adoptar a su hija y que sea un miembro mas de nuestra familia" dijo el padre de Yoh  
  
Los Asakura y los Phauna estuvieron hablando sobre la adopción, y al final estos aceptaron.  
  
"Es bueno saber que mi hija ya esta en buenas manos" dijo el padre  
  
"Al fin descansaremos en paz, al saber que mi hija esta en buen hogar y con una nueva familia que la va querer" dijo la madre  
  
"No descansaban en paz pero como?" preguntó Yoh  
  
"Es que nosotros teníamos el pendiente de saber como estaba nuestra hija" dijo la madre  
  
"Pero si así entonces..." Yoh fue interrumpido por Marion  
  
"Yoh antes de que digas algo, yo nunca tuve tiempo de visitar la tumba de mi padres, porque Hao me obligaba a viajar con el durante mucho tiempo, y siempre ibamos de un lugar a otro constantemente, además de que el orfanato donde vivía estaba a kilómetro muchos del cementerio donde se encontraban mis padres" dijo Marion, quien después se despidió de sus padres.  
  
Kasumi en su mente 'Pobre de Mari, de seguro hubiera habido una buena relación entre padres e hija aun después de que estos falleciera, si tan solo el orfanato no huberia estado tan lejos. Como me da coraje este tipo de cosas, De seguro Mari tuvo una vida difícil '  
  
"Espero volverte a ver Mari" dijo el padre  
  
"Cuidate Mari y llamanos cuando nazca nuestro nieto" dijo la madre  
  
"Si lo haré", dijo Marion derramando una lagrima de felicidad  
  
Tiempo después siguieron los X-Laws.  
  
"Y diganme porqué estan aquí?" preguntó Yoh  
  
"Porque queremos que la criatura forme parte de los X-Laws" dijo la doncella Jeanne  
  
"Porqué?" preguntó Manta  
  
"Recuerden que Hao es pura maldad y nosotros queremos purificar o acabar a todo ser que esta relacionado con él" dijo Marco  
  
"Por eso queremos a la criatura, por ser un descendiente más de Hao, así como tú Yoh, pero a diferencia de él, tu eres de corazón puro" dijo Jeanne  
  
"Pero recuerdo que tu intentabas matar a Yoh, porque no quería formar parte de ustedes y solamente por ser la mitad de Hao" dijo Manta  
  
"Eso era porque temíamos que Hao volviera ser, un solo individuo, junto con Yoh" dijo Marco  
  
"Esperen un minuto que es lo que estan diciendo que no entiendo nada" dijo Kasumi  
  
"Dejame explicartelo Kasumi" dijo Lyserg, quienes ambos estuvieron platicando sobre su pasado.  
  
"Nosotro creemos, que Hao querrá renacer en uno de sus descendientes y su hijo es uno de ellos" dijo Jeanne  
  
"Pues nosotros creemos, que Hao quiera renacer cuando haya otro torneo de Shamanes" contestó Mikihisa  
  
Luego se escucha que alguien toca la puerta, Tamao se dirigió a la puerta principal, y vio que un apache fue quien estaba tocando.  
  
"¿Quien era Tamao?" preguntó Yoh  
  
"Tenemos una visita más joven Yoh, es Silver" dijo Tamao sonrojada por contestarle a Yoh (ella aun le sigue gustando a Yoh a pesar de lo que dijo Anna sobre el matrimonio de ambos)  
  
"¿Y usted que esta haciendo aquí?" preguntó Mikihisa  
  
"Y quien es ese indio?" preguntó Kasumi  
  
"Acaso viniste a avisarnos que va a comenzar el torneo de nuevo?" preguntó Yoh  
  
"Vine a decirles que pensaba llevarme a la criatura cuando nazca para que sea uno de los oficiales del Torneo" dijo Silver  
  
"¿Que pero como lo supiste?" preguntó Mari  
  
"Tu espíritu me dijo lo que hicieron tu y Hao en una noche cuando estaban muy juntos" dijo Silver algo apenado de haberlo mencionado, mientras que Marion sentía verguenza. Y varios tenía gotitas y Jeanne le daba pena pensar es eso.  
  
"Perdon Marion, pero el tenía que saberlo" dijo Billy  
  
"Pero nosotros llegamos primero" dijo Marco  
  
"¡Ustedes! que estan haciendo aquí, acaso ya lo supieron y vienen matar a la madre junto con el pequeño que aun no ha nacido" dijo Silver con algo de histeria.  
  
"No es así, vinimos porque queremos que la criatura sea parte de nuestro grupo" dijo Jeanne  
  
"Y vaya que reunion" tenemos dijo Yoh  
  
"Amo Yoh no creo que deba tomar esta vez las cosas así a la ligera" dijo Amidamaru  
  
"Pero cuales son tus razones?" preguntó Mikihisa  
  
"Como yo también soy descendiente de Hao, siento que estoy obligado a cuidar al pequeño, ya que en cierta forma somos parientes lejanos"  
  
"Pero tu me dijiste otra cosa" dijo Marion  
  
"Si así es, Yoh recuerdas la historia que te conté acerca de la familia de Hao de hace 500 años?" preguntó Silver  
  
"Si dijiste que los hijos de Hao fueron perdonados y que los aceptaron como oficiales del torneo" dijo Yoh  
  
"Pero a la esposa de Hao no, a ella la ejecutaron, y no quiero que vuelva a pasar esa misma injusticia" dijo Silver  
  
"Esta bien contigo, pero no dejaremos que mi sobrino o sobrina sea parte de los X-laws verdad Marion" dijo Anna, quien dejó sorprendida a Marion, por la preocupación de Anna.  
  
"Bueno pues no lo sé" dudaba Marion  
  
"Como que no lo sabes?" preguntó Keiko la madre de Yoh  
  
"Porque quiero lo mejor para mi bebe cuando nazca, pero con todo esto no lo sé" respondió Marion  
  
"Pero señorita Marion como puede decir eso, recuerda lo que los X-Laws trataron de hacerle al amo Yoh"  
  
"Creo que es hora de que te decidas ya, cual es el camino que quieres darle a tu hijo o hija" dijo Yomei el abuelo de Yoh  
  
"Pero recuerda Marion que aunque tu envies al bebe a los X-Laws o a Silver, aun así formarás parte de los Asakura"  
  
"Pueden dejarme unos minutos para pensarlo?" preguntó Marion  
  
"Toma todo el tiempo que quieras ya que es tu decisión" dijo el padre de Yoh  
  
Pasaron unos minutos y finalmete Marion decidió:  
  
"Ya lo decidí, quiero que mi bebe sea un miembro más de la familia Asakura" dijo Marion  
  
"Bien hecho Marion" dijo Billy  
  
"Buena decisión" dijo Amidamaru  
  
"Bueno si esa es tu decisión no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí" dijo Jeanne  
  
"Pero Jeanne..." Marco fue interrumpido por la doncella.  
  
"No te preocupes Marco, todo va estar bien, como dice Yoh" dijo Jeanne  
  
"En realidad mi frase tipica, es todo va salir bien" dijoYoh  
  
"Disculpame, bueno ya es hora de irnos " Jeanne y Marco se despidió de la familia Asakura.   
  
"Pero luego nos avisan el nacimento del bebé" dijo Jeanne  
  
"Lo haremos" dijo Yoh  
  
"Bueno yo también me tengo que ir, ya que Mari tuvo una decisión final" dijo Silver  
  
"Bien espero volverte a ver Silver" dijo Yoh  
  
"Nosotros nos quedaremos hasta mañana Yoh" dijo Lyserg  
  
"Espero que tengan un espacio en esta casa, donde podemos hospedarnos" dijo Kasumi  
  
"Siempre y cuando paguen por su estancia" dijo Anna  
  
"Que, pero que pasé con la generosidad entre amigos" dijo Kasumi  
  
"Lyserg no es mi amigo, es amigo de Yoh, pero aun así tienen que pagar" dijo Anna  
  
"No puedo creer que una bruja como tu vaya ser la esposa de Yoh" dijo Kasumi  
  
"A quién llamaste bruja?" dijo Anna peleandose con Kasumi. Mientras que Yoh, Lyserg, Manta, Morphine y Amidamaru las calmaban; y los padres, los abuelos y los demás ya tenían una gotita en la cabeza de cada quien.  
  
________________________________  
  
Saben me gustaría saber si algun lector también le haya gustado algunos fics de Digimon que hice.  
  
Además de mi primer fic de Beyblade.   
  
Ya no sé que voy a poner en el siguiente capítulo pero algo se me ocurrirá ya que falta todavía las 5 Lilis y las visitas de otros amigos además de que aun falta que Marion dé luz. Caray y todavía me falta poner los espíritus que me faltaron poner como Tokagero, Kororo, y otros personajes me falta poner.  
  
  
  
Y les prometo que en la secuela aparecerá Hao, quien va a... Mejor ni les cuento. 


	11. Los secretos y pesadillas de Mari

En este capítulo Marion revelara un secreto o doso varios, no se ustedes cuenten. Este se la dedico a todos aquellos que me dejaron review, y cuando digo a todos, digo a todos; no crean que voy a hacer otra lista como la vez pasada. En esta capítulo hay partes que no quiero que los menores lean, en as partes que digo que en la noche a la siguiente noche y a los 5 meses de embarazo.  
  
_____________________________  
  
HAO´S CHILD  
  
CAPÍTULO 11  
  
{En la noche en el mismo día}  
  
Marion, Kasumi y Tamao estaban disfrutando un baño en las aguas termales, pero Mari se sentía melancólica, ella expresaba, sin querer, como si algo le faltaba a Mari. Kasumi noto esto y le preguntó:  
  
"¿Que te pasa Marion?" preguntó Kasumi  
  
"Eh no nada, a Mari no le pasa nada" mintió Marion, pero luego hizo un susopiro, pero Tamao notó tambien eso de Mari  
  
"Mari porque estas melancólica?" preguntó Tamao  
  
"Quieren que se los diga?" dijo Mari, quien recibió una respuesta afirmativa  
  
"Bueno, veran, es que hace un tiempo que, que que..." Mari estaba nerviosa por decirlo, y tanto Tamao como Kasumi, estaban muy curiosas por saber que es lo que le ocurría a ella.  
  
"Creo que estoy enamorada de Yoh" dijo Marion, quien dejó petrificada a Tamao y Kasumi sintiendose lastima por ella.  
  
"Si te entiendo, estas triste porque Yoh esta comprometido con otra" diji Kasumi  
  
"Saben yo también siento algo por Yoh, pero se que es por el bien de él comprometerse con Anna, además yo tengo la esperanza de que algun día me invite a salir y que eso no haga enfadar a Anna, bueno eso espero"dijo Tamao  
  
Mari al escuchar eso, comprendió que aunque estan comprometidos, Yoh aun tiene la libertad de invitar a una chica que no sea Anna, ustedes saben al cine, a dar un paseo en el parque, o a un baile, o concierto, etc, claro que siempre cuando no sea para romper el compromiso, ya que Anna se podría enfadar. Mari se sintió un poco  
  
aliviada.  
  
{Dos mese despues}  
  
Mari ya tiene 4 meses y dos semanas de embarazo, y se notaba como tenía crecida la panza, ella ya es oficialmente una Asakura, y Marion esta feliz por eso, pero tambien tiene una tristeza.  
  
Era de noche y ella estaba cocinando la cena junto con Tamao. Mari estaba preparando una lasagna y espagueti que le enseño su mama hacer (ella estando muerta, ustedes saben fantasma). Yoh estaba ansioso de probarlo.  
  
"Ya tengo ganas de probar tu comida italiana Marion" dijo Yoh, quien dejó a Anna con celos, e Yoh al notar eso dijo:  
  
"Pero tu cocinas mejor Anna" diciendo Yoh  
  
Cuando terminó de cocinar le sirvió primero a Yoh, luego a Anna, después a Fausto y después Manta; Tamao sirvió una ensalada en un tazón, para que cada quien se sirviera. Cuando todos terminaron:  
  
"Vaya Mari tu comida es deliciosa" dijo Yoh, provocando que Marion se sonrojara  
  
"Debo admitir que cocinas bien" dijo Anna  
  
"Mari te sientes bien?" preguntó Tamao quien notaba que algo le pasaba a ella  
  
"Mari no se siente bien, Mari tiene ganas de vomitar" dijo Marion, quien se fue diectamente al baño.  
  
Se pudo escuchar el sonido del vomito y todos evitaban escucharlo para que no sintieran lo mismo.  
  
"Me preguntó, porque Mari reaccionó así, acaso no le gusta su propia comida?" se preguntó Yoh  
  
"Es por los efectos del embarazo" dijo Fausto quien después explicó el porqué.  
  
Despues de que Mari teminara de hacer lo suyo, Fausto la revisó; y le recomendo mas reposo y que tomara mucha agua.   
  
"No hay de que preocuparse, ella estara bien en unos días" dijo Fausto, a Yoh y a los demás.  
  
{En la noche}  
  
Mari comenzaba a tener pesadillas, de nuevo, pero esta vez, como si Hao se aprovechara de ella. Ella soñaba como Hao le quitaba la ropa a ella y parecía que el intentaba violarla.  
  
"Hao porque me haces esto?" pregutó Mari  
  
"Para aumentar mi descendencia, se que esto no te gustara, pero a mi no me importa, ya que para mi no eres mas que alguien que me gusta utilizar" dijo Hao queriendo decir que solamente la usa, para tener hijos.  
  
De pronto Marion despertó de esa pesadilla, respiraba tan profundo asi como rapidamente. Ella comezó a pensar que a quien va dar luz, es producto de una violación.  
  
{En otra noche}  
  
Marion estaba teniendo otra pesadilla, pero diferente, esta siendo perseguida por Hao. Este le ordeno al espíritu de fuego que la capturara, el espríritu de fuego se convirtió en cuerdas y amarró a Marion. Hao cortó un pedazo de su capa y amordazó a Mari, se quedó viendo a ella por un rato y comenzó a subirle la falda y le tocó la parte intima de Mari, provocando que ella gimiera.  
  
Hao se la llevó hasta una casa abandobada, y al ponerla en una cama, las cuerdas se movieron y amarraron a Marion en la cama.  
  
Marion trataba de gritar pero fue inutil, Hao le despojaba de sus ropas, le quitaba el vestido, luego las medias, este los quitaba de una forma seductora, le quitaba el brassiere y este comenzó a tocarle los pechos y los lamía. Esto hizo que Marion gimiera, pero de tristeza. Luego Hao comenzó a tocarle la parte privada, tras la pantaleta. Hao acarició primero la pantaleta y después se la quitó, cuando estuvo a punto de hacer lo suyo, ella se movía como loca.  
  
"Quedate quieta, ya que quiero sentir el placer que me diste por primera vez" dijo Hao  
  
Marion despertó a gritos, provocando que Yoh y todos lo que se encontraban en la casa despertaran y se dirigieran al cuarto de Marion.  
  
"Mari que pasó?" preguntó Yoh.  
  
"Fue horrible, fue horrible, soñé que Hao me estaba violando" lloró Mari  
  
"Ya tranquila solo fue una pesadilla" dijo Yoh tranquilizando y abrazando a Marion, Anna al ver esto se pone furiosa 'mañana por la mañana le daré el doble de entrenamiento', decía mentalmente.  
  
{A los 5 mese de embarazo}  
  
Cerca de la 1:00 de la manaña Yoh despierta y ve que Anna esta a su lado, esto se ha convertido en una costumbre. Cuando Yoh se levanto para beber algo, el se queda viendo a Anna, el estaba viendo una parte intima de Anna, estaba observando la `zona prohibida hasta que seas mayos de edad´ o `zona restringida hasta que madures Yoh´ o en otras palabras, viendo lo que hay en las pantaletas de Anna y ver detrás de esas pantaletas. Yoh comenzaba a sentir el efecto de las hormonas y trataba de resistirse, pero lo logró.  
  
Yoh al salir del cuarto, vio a una entristecida Marion.  
  
"Marion te sucede algo?" preguntó Yoh  
  
"Mari acaba de tener otra pesadilla y eso no le gustó a Mari" dijo Marion  
  
"Mari si necesitas que alguien que te consuele el sueño, aqui estoy yo para hacerlo" dijo Yoh  
  
"Quieres decir, que quieres dormir conmigo" dijo Marion sonrojando  
  
"Solamente lo digo, para hacerte sentir segura, es decir, si crees que Hao te persigue, aquí estoy para protegerte, lo digo solamente porque me preocupas, no porque me atraes me entiendes?" dijo Yoh  
  
"Bueno, pero me gustaría que durmieras conmigo en mi cuarto" dijo Marion  
  
"Bueno esta bien" aceptó Yoh  
  
'Espero que Anna no me descubra, no quiero que malinterprete esto' dijo Yoh mentalmente.  
  
Desde ese día Mari tiene sueños en la que esta teniendo relaciones con Yoh. Claro que Yoh piensa en tener relaciones con Anna y no con Marion. Al día siguiente fue un milagro que Anna no descubriera lo que hizo Yoh, mientras que este, se sentía a salvo, por ahora.  
  
{A los 5 meses y medio de embarazo de Mari}  
  
Varios amigos de Yoh se encontraban en la casa, Manta, Len, Horo Horo, Ryu y Pilika. Marion estaba haciendo los deberes de la casa, limpiaba los pisos con un trapo, pero estaba recibiendo la atenció de alguien.  
  
"No creo que deberías limpiar los pisos, por el estado en que estas" dijo Yoh  
  
"Porque no mejor hagas otra cosa, no queremosque tengas problemas cuando vayas a dar luz" dijo Yoh, quien ahora se encargó de limpiar los pisos. Esto le llamó la atención a Anna.  
  
"Veo que Yoh se encargó de limpiar los pisos, bueno ahora te encargas de barrer" dijo Anna  
  
Marion aceptó, pero a los 5 minutos de que estaba barriendo, Horo Horo aparece.  
  
"Mejor me encargo yó, u no debrías hacer alguna actividad que te pueda cansar" dijo Horo Horo  
  
Mari aceptó de nuevo a que la ayudara, pero le tenía desconfianza a este, ya que aun recuerda el incidente, de que la vieron en ropa interior.  
  
Anna notó esto, y le comenzaba a molestar, lo que pasaba.  
  
"Bien, si ese cerebro de hielo se encarga de barrer, entones ve a traer los viveres que hacen falta en esta casa" dijo Anna quien le entregó una lista a Mari, pero en eso aparece Len.  
  
"Mejor yo voy a traer lo que diga esa lista, no vaya ser que sea mucho peso para ella y podría desmayarse en el camino" dijo Len  
  
'Porqué todos estan ayudando en los deberes de Marion, además porque lo estan tomando de buena manera?' se preguntaba Anna.  
  
"Bueno entonces encargate de limpiar el baño" dijo Anna.  
  
5 minutos después Marion limpiaba el baño y en eso aparece Ryu.  
  
"Porque no mejor descansas, yo me encargo de esto" dijo Ryu  
  
Esto le molesto mucho a Anna, tanto que se puso en llamas y con los ojos ardiendo; pero luego se tranquilizó.   
  
'Espero que todos ellos sean así conmigo cuando esté embaraza, especialmente Yoh, como me gustaría que me trataran mejor que a una reina' decía Anna mentalmente  
  
{En el aeropuerto}  
  
"Bueno espero encontrar a mis brothers" dijo un chico afroamericano con peinado funky.   
  
"Dejame ver la dirección que me diste Mick, es el..." decía Chocolove, quien buscaba la dirección de Yoh  
  
________________________________  
  
En el proximo capítulo les daré una sorpresa. Sí Hao esta vivo pero a el lo voy a poner hasta el final. 


	12. Una inesperada sorpresa

Aqui les va otro capítulo más, pero en esta les daré una sorpresa.  
  
Para viru-chan, si no has leído mi Bio, te darás cuenta que soy hombre, en lugar de llamarme amiga, llámame amigo.  
  
_______________________________  
  
HAO´S CHILD  
  
CAPÍTULO 12  
  
Chocolove se encontraba en la ciudad tratando de hallar la manera de ir a la casa de Yoh. Cuando doblo una esquina se tropezó con alguien.  
  
"Orale, pue fijate po donde vá" deijo Chocolove  
  
"Lyserg estas bien?" preguntó Kasumi  
  
"Lyserg, dijiste" dijo Chocolove quien vio a su amigo.  
  
"Vaya pero si eres tú" dijo Lyserg  
  
"Disculpa po el choque" dijo Chocolove  
  
"Lyserg lo conoces?" preguntó Kasumi  
  
"Si es un nuevo amigo que hice después del torneo de shamanes"  
  
"Mi es nombre es Chocolove"  
  
"Que andas haciendo aqui no me digas, que vas a visitar a Yoh" dijo Lyserg  
  
"Si y tambien donde estaran mis otros brothers?" dijo Chocolove, ansioso de ver a sus amigos  
  
"Y cómo llegaste en avión o cómo" preguntó Lyserg  
  
"Pue verá, llegué como polizon" dijo Chocolove  
  
"Que viajaste sin pagar boleto"   
  
"Pues es que no me alcanzaba y lo peor de todo es que tuve un accidente y mi libreta de información me decía donde vivía Yoh, así que tuve que usar una nueva, pero a Mick ya le falló la memoria, porque ya se le olvidó la dirección" dijo Chocolove  
  
"Pues yo te guío" dijo Lyserg  
  
"Si esta bien"  
  
"Pero creo que debes saber algo antes de que lleguemos" dijo Lyserg quien le platicó a Chocolove lo que sucedió en los últimos meses  
  
Cuando le dijo que una ex-amiga de Hao estaba viviendo en la casa de Yoh, este reaccionó.  
  
"Que, pero po qué, porqué una amiga de Hao se quedara en la casa de Yoh?, es mas por qué dejo que Yoh viviera en su casa?" preguntaba Chocolove.  
  
"Muy pronto sabrás las razones" dijo Lyserg, quien después escuchó una voz familiar.  
  
"Lyserg" dijo la pequeña Millie (la más pequeña de las 5 Lilis)  
  
"Millie, cuánto tiempo sin verte" dijo Lyserg quien se iba acercar, pero de pronto Kasumi se le adelantó  
  
"Lyserg quien es la pequeña" preguntó Kasumi  
  
"Una de las 5 Lilis y también es..." Chocolove iba terminar de decir, que Millie es quien le gustaba a Lyserg, pero este le tapó la boca  
  
"Es una gran amiga" dijo Lyserg con nerviosismo, pero Kasumi sabía que esta ocultando algo. Despues Lyserg se volteó a hablarle en secreto a Chocolove  
  
"Chocolove por favor no le digas, que yo les gusto a Millie o Kasumi se pondrá furiosa y celosa"  
  
"Se pondrá fufosa y sedosa?" dijo Chocolove haciendose el gracioso, quien después recibió un golpe de parte de Lyserg (ahora Chocolove traía un gran chichón y Morphine se reía del chichón de este)  
  
"Lyserg quiero hablar contigo es algo personal" dijo Millie  
  
"Si hum Kasumi Chocolove Morphine, me podrían esperar un momento" dijo Lyserg   
  
'Algo personal?, que es lo que está tramando esa niña, a mí se me hace que Lyserg me está ocultando algo' pensó Kasumi, quien no lo pensó dos veces y se fue hacia donde iba Lyserg  
  
"Oye adonde vas? Lyserg dijo que lo esperabamos"  
  
"No soporto ver a mi Lyserg con otra chica" dijo Kasumi, extremadamente celosa  
  
"Pero por qué, si ella es menor que él" dijo Chocolove  
  
"No me importa"  
  
Cuando ellos llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Lyserg y Millie.  
  
"Yo quiero" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo (es decir Lyserg y Millie)  
  
"Confesarte que" dijeron otra vez al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Tu primero" dijo Lyserg  
  
"Iba decirte que yo ya tengo novio y que espero que no este enojado por eso" dijo Millie  
  
"Millie yo iba decirte casi los mismo, la chica que tu viste, es mi novia, y yo tambien espero que no estés enojada, por no decirtelo antes" dijo Lyserg  
  
"Bueno no hay resentimiento" dijo Millie  
  
"Ajá sabía que me estabas ocultando algo Lyserg Diethel" grito Kasumi  
  
"No es lo que tu crees" dijo Lyserg, quien después extrañamente recibió un beso de ella.  
  
"Pero que bueno que eres fiel conmigo" dijo Kasumi, quien hizo que los presentes le salieran la gotita anime.  
  
"Milli aquí estás que bueno que te encontré" dijo un chico un poco mayor que ella, quien vestía un uniforme tipo futbol (soccer).  
  
"Hola Nico" dijo Millie  
  
"Son amigos tuyos?" dijo Nico  
  
"Si lo son" Millie presentó a su querido Lyserg y después a los que menos conocian  
  
"Bueno iba decirte, que te espero en mi casa, para que me ayudes con la tarea"  
  
"Si esta bién" dijo Millie, quien se despedía de su amigo? (no es su novio)  
  
"Ese es tu novio Millie?" preguntó Lyserg  
  
"Si, se llama Nicolás, pero de cariño lo llamo Nico" dijo Millie sonrojandose.  
  
"Nicotina" dijo Chocolove, quien recibió una patada de parte de Millie, mientras Kasumi se reía del chiste de Chocolove.  
  
"No te burles de su nombre" dijo Millie  
  
"Millie, sin con que aquí estas, oh bueno pero sin son ustedes, pero tú quien eres?" dijo Ellie señalando a Kasumi  
  
"Yo soy Kasumi, la novia de mi querido Lyserg"  
  
"Ah bueno, hum y ustedes a donde se diriguen"  
  
"A visitar a Yoh" dijo Chocolove  
  
"Ustedes pensaban lo mismo?" preguntó Lyserg  
  
"Bueno si quieren los llevaremos en la camioneta" dijo Ellie  
  
{Media hora después}  
  
El grupo de las 5 Lilis, con Lyserg Kasumi y Chocolove, llegaron hasta la casa de Yoh, pero antes en el camino, Lyserg estuvo explicando sobre la excompañera de Hao, que se encontraba viviendo en la casa de Yoh  
  
"Solamente dejame decirles que no le hagan nada a ella, ya que está indispuesta a pelear contra alguien" dijo Lyserg  
  
"Indispuesta, aqué te refieres" preguntó Shalona  
  
"Ya lo sabrán" dijo Kasumi  
  
Cuando el grupo pasó por una entrada a la casa, escucharon una voz familiar.  
  
"Hola Lyserg, vaya veo llegaron los que faltaban" dijo Yoh  
  
"Y que hay de nosotros" dijo Jun Tao junto con el Bruce Long quienes acaban de llegar.  
  
"Tambien es agradable verlos de nuevo" dijo Yoh  
  
Luego Marion salió de la casa.  
  
"Que acaso ella fue amiga de Hao? y po qué está tan gordita?" dijo Chocolove  
  
Marion al escuchar esto, se puso furiosa se dirigió a Chocolove y le dio un puñetazo al estilo Anna.  
  
"Mari no está gorda, Mari está embarazada" dijo una muy furiosa Marion.   
  
"!QUEEEEEEE!, ¡EMBARAZADAAA¡" dijeron las 5 Lilis  
  
"Si por eso vine, me tomé la molestia, de preparle la recamara al pequeño cuando nazca, claro que tendríamos que ver si será niño o niña" dijo Jun  
  
"No crees que te estas adelantando Jun" dijo Yoh  
  
"Claro que no, además quisiera hablar con Mari" dijo Jun, quien llevó a Mari, a hablar en otra parte, para los preparativos para la llegada del bebé y detras de ellas Bruce Long las acompañaba.  
  
"Ay mama, este no es mi día, ya que me bañaron de golpes y patadas, pero lo peor fue el vuelo" dijo Chocolove  
  
Después Yoh le explicó a Chocolove y a las 5 Lilis sobre como el embarazo de Marion y quien es el padre.   
  
"!QUEEEEEEE!, Hao es el padre de la criatura" dijeron las 5 chicas y Chocolove.  
  
"Ese canalla, de seguro Hao se aprovechó de ella, estoy segura que fue violada" dijo Sally  
  
"Violada, qué es eso?" preguntó Millie  
  
"Es algo que no querrás saber?" dijo Lilly, quien dejó a Millie con signos de interrogación.  
  
"Y que harás ahora Yoh, después del nacimiento del bebé?" preguntó Shalona  
  
"Pues Marion se va a quedar con nosotros y además ella ya es parte de la familia" dijo Yoh  
  
"Quieres decir que ella?" dijo Chocolove  
  
"Si ella es ahora Marion Asakura" dijo Yon con una sonrisa  
  
{Un mes después}  
  
Marion ya llevaba 6 mese de embarazo y en la casa ya muchas personas se encontraban, estan Yoh, Anna, Manta, Fausto, Eliza, Ryu, Len, Jun, Lee Bruce, Horo Horo, Pilika, Lyserg, Kasumi, la doncella Jeanne, Marco, Chocolove, las 5 Lilis, los padres de Yoh y los abuelos de Yoh. Y no olvidemos los espíritus de los shamanes, quienes también se encuentran.  
  
"Los llamé porque quiero que vean esto" dijo Fausto, quien metió a la sala un aparato como salido del hospital. Lo puso cerca del mueble donde estaba recostada Marion.  
  
"Y para que servirá eso?" preguntó Horo Horo  
  
"Eres un ignorante, ese aparato nos ayudará a saber si el bebé será niño o niña" dijo Len  
  
"A mi me gustaría que fuese niña" dijo Tamao  
  
"Pue yo pienso que será un niño, un niño muy refeo" dijo Chocolove, quien después recibió un fuerte golpe y salió de la casa causando destrozos.  
  
"Nadie insulta a mi futuro sobrino" dijo Anna, después algunos quienes estaban presentes le salían la gotita anime.  
  
"Creo que no es mejor hablar mal del bebe" dijo Shalona  
  
"No sabía, que ella pudiera sobreproteger de esa manera, a su sobrino aun no nacido" dijo Ellie  
  
"Y eso, que es de Hao" dijo Sally  
  
Minutos después, la pantalla del aparato dejaba ver al bebe, pero algo curioso pasaba, parecía que tenía lo doble de brazos y piernas.  
  
"Esto es extraordinario, en la pantalla menciona que detecta dos latidos, y en diferentes ritmos" dijo Fausto  
  
Después de que todos observaran bien la pantalla, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, excepto Marion, quien ella no podía ver bien la pantalla.  
  
"No puedo creerlo" dijo Horo Horo  
  
"Esto es increíble" dijo Lyserg  
  
"Es un regalo de Dios" dijo Jeanne  
  
"Qué, qué es, alguien me puede decir que está pasando?" preguntó Marion.  
  
"Marion vas a tener gemelos" dijo Yoh   
  
"Y van a ser niño y niña" dijo Fasuto viendo en la pantalla y revisando el aparato.  
  
"Ayyy no" dijo Conchi recordando la apuesta  
  
"Eso quiere decir que es un empate" dijo Ponchi  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Tengo grandes dudas para poder hacer el proximo capítulo.   
  
Que nombre les pondre a los gemelos, o al niño y a la niña?  
  
Cual será su fecha de nacimiento?  
  
En que lugar van a nacer, del mismo lugar donde nació Yoh, en un hospital, o en la casa de Yoh?  
  
Podrá Marion soportar tener dos? (esta última no es necesario que las respondan)  
  
Me gustaría que me ayudaran a ponerle lineas a mi fic, es decir que me den ideas para ponerlas a este fic.  
  
Bueno y algo mas...  
  
"Momento" dijo una chica quien estaba con un grupo de chicas que tenían el nombre de Hao en sus playeras y en banderas  
  
"Y tu quien eres? y quienes son ellas" pregunté  
  
"Soy c-erika, no se si te acuerdas de mí y ellas son un grupo de manifestantes"  
  
"Manifestantes?" pregunté  
  
"Si todas ellas quieren que Hao salga en tu fic"  
  
Una muchedumbre decía "¡Queremos a Hao!" "¡Queremos a Hao!" "¡Queremos a Hao!"  
  
"Ha ya me acuerdo de ti, tu dijiste que"  
  
"Si, y no solamente soy yo, también esta Annita Kyoyama" dijo C-erika  
  
"Annita? crei que le gustaba a Yoh" dije  
  
"No es la verdadera Anna, así se llama la autora"  
  
"Ah"  
  
"También estan tsuki_chan, Dan"  
  
"Qué dan?" pregunté  
  
"No te hagas el gracioso, así se llama una lectora anónima"  
  
"Bueno pues tendrás que esperar hasta el último capítulo"  
  
"Si no lo haces te obligaremos" dijo Annita Kyoyama  
  
"Atrapémoslo chicas" dijo Dan  
  
"A caray, en qué lios me he metido" dije , me fui corriendo hasta que las perdí de vista. Llegué a un parque y me encontré con otra persona.  
  
"Hola Jos D"  
  
"Y tú eres?"  
  
"Soy Kasumi la agente secreta" dijo Kasumi quien después me abrazó  
  
"Muchas gracias por incluirme en tu fic"  
  
"Si no hay de que, pero me tendras que disculparme, porque hay un grupo de locas quienes me persiguen" luego me encontre con otra persona.  
  
"Hola Jos D"  
  
"Y tú eres?"  
  
"Soy viru-chan, vine a decirte que me ayudes a que Yoh sea mío"  
  
"Eso es lo que tu crees, Yoh es mi" dijo Anna.  
  
"Pero si es la verdadera Anna" dije.  
  
"En tus sueños descarada" dijo viru-chan.  
  
"Que dijiste desgraciada" dijo Anna.  
  
"Espera, yo también quiero a Yoh, asi que no voy a dejar a nadie que me lo quite" dijo Tamao.  
  
"Eso crees" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Despues se comenzaron a pelear y yo me fuí. (espero ver por aquí a mi querida Marion)  
  
Luego aparece otro tipo disfrazado de Chocolove, de seguro me iba a engañar, haciendose pasar por el verdadero Chocolove.  
  
"Hola mi brother"  
  
"A quien tratas de engañar, sé que no eres el verdadero Chocolove, por esa peluca que traes puesta" dije  
  
"Vine a destruirte, porque me desagrada tu fic, quiero que Hao este con Anna y que Yoh muera" dijo el falso Chocolove  
  
"Pues no veras eso, en este fic" dije  
  
"Entonces te obligaré hacerlo" el falso Chocolove sacó un cuchillo  
  
"Puej aqui esta mi mala imitación" dijo el verdarero Chocolove  
  
"Vaya pero si es el verdadero Chocolove"  
  
"Si y vine a darle una lección a mi mala imitación, Mick échatelo"  
  
"AYYYY MAMÁAAA" 


	13. Confesiones y Nombres

Hola a todos aqui les va un nuevo capítulo de mi fic. No se como ponerle al final del fic, ustedes saben la parte en la que agradezco a mi manera a los que me dejaron los reviews; tal vez lo llamaría la sección graciosa. Pido disculpas al autor y lector que se llama Chocolove, por la forma en que lo puse en la vez anterior, es que no se me ocurrió una cosa mejor.  
  
_________________________________  
  
HAO´S CHILD  
  
CAPÍTULO 13.  
  
{7 meses y una semana de embarazo}  
  
En una noche en la casa de Yoh, todos se encontrarton dormidos excepto Yoh, quien se despertó para ir al baño. Luego se le ocurrió ir a ver como anda Marion y de pronto escucho que Marion estaba hablando.   
  
"Yoh como te amo" dijo Marion, quien dejo paralizado a Yoh, quien luego abrió un poco mas la puerta.  
  
Y pudo ver que Marion aun estaba dormida, pero de seguro estaba soñando sobre él.  
  
'Si Anna escuchara esto tal vez me podría matar, o peor aun darme mas entrenamiento duro'  
  
Yoh entró al cuarto de Marion para ver como estaba y pudo observar que esta profundamente dormida. Luego de verla Yoh se iba salir del cuarto hasta que escuchó a Mari.  
  
"Yoh eres tú?" dijo Mari, quien acaba de despertar  
  
"Si soy yo?"  
  
"Puedes venir un momento"  
  
{En otra parte de la casa}  
  
Anna se despertó porque no veía a Yoh a lado de su cama y cuando se encontraba cerca del cuarto de Marion, escuchó la voz de Yoh.  
  
"Y bien de que quieres hablar?" preguntó Yoh  
  
"Bueno verás Yoh, es que hace mucho que siento esto y nunca te lo he dicho, pero siento algo por tí y me gustaría que si tu no estuvieras comprometido con Anna, tal vez tu y yo, tu sabes; estemos juntos" dijo Marion con nerviosismo  
  
Anna no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, ella de pronto se puso tan furiosa como triste, su cara podía expresar tanto enojo como profunda tristeza y; antes de que Anna derramara más lagrimas y de que entrara al cuarto de Marion de manera violenta, ella escuchó a Yoh.  
  
"Marion se que quieres estar conmigo de la misma manera que lo estoy haciendo con Anna, pero mis sentimientos hacia ella jamás cambiaran, aunque me digas que me amas, yo aun así amo a Anna" dijo Yoh, quien dejo que Anna se paralizada y provocó lagrimas a Marion.  
  
Anna se secaba las lagrimas, ya que por un momento, ella sentía que iba a perder a Yoh de una manera peor que la muerte, es decir, perderlo por otra chica. Ella no se sentía segura, si merecía ser la esposa de Yoh ya que por un corto momento no confiaba en él, ella creía que Yoh iba romper el compromiso con ella.  
  
"¿Cómo podría ser una buena esposa si no confío en mi querido y futuro esposo Yoh?" se preguntaba Anna, quien se a su cuarto, esperando a Yoh.  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de Marion, ella lloraba mucho hasta que escuchó a Yoh.  
  
"Ya Mari tranquilízate, se que tu sientes algo por mí, pero miralo de este modo, puede que yo no sea la persona indicada para amarte"  
  
"Pero Yoh, me es dificil para mi amar a alguien más que no seas tu" dijo Mari  
  
"Sabes Mari hay muchos chicos en el mundo y puede que tu chico ideal se encuentra en alguna parte del mundo"  
  
"Entonces quieres decir que busque a alguien a quien amar?"  
  
"Pues sí"  
  
"A Mari no le gusta eso, a Mari prefiere amar a Yoh y a nadie más, porque no exisen muchos chicos como tu Yoh" dijp Marion cuyas lagrimas las secaba Yoh.  
  
"Ya Mari, estoy seguro que algun día encontraras a tu chico, ya que eres muy linda como para llamar la atención de algun chico y quien sabe; puede que habrá alguien que te ame y amarás a ese ser de la misma manera en que sientes eso por mí; claro siempre y cuando tu lo permitas"  
  
"Entonces tu crees que Mari podría tener un prometido"  
  
"Bueno sí, pero creo que tendría que ser primero noviazgo y lo del matrimonio sería después, ya que a Anna y a mi nos tocó ese compromiso porque así lo quisieron nuestras familias" dijo Yoh  
  
Luego de una larga platica, Yoh finalmente salió del cuarto de Mari, mientras que ella dormía con una sonrisa. Ella se sentía a gusto después de escuchar los buenos consejos de Yoh.  
  
Al llegar al cuarto de Anna, el pudo ver en su rostro, que aparentaba que estaba dormida, tenía lágrimas en su rostro.  
  
"Anna estas despierta?" preguntó Yoh  
  
"Sí"  
  
"Dime te pasa algo?"  
  
"Yoh cuando estuve cerca de la habitación de Mari, escuche tu conversación con ella" dijo Anna quien dejó a Yoh helado, petrificado paralizado y en estado azul (o en ese estado en la que el individuo se siente condenado)  
  
"Por un momento crei que te iba perder por culpa de ella"  
  
"Anna tu sabes que..." Yoh fue interrumpido por Anna  
  
"Yoh no digas más" Anna besó a Yoh de manera pasional y con lagrimas  
  
Despues del beso Yoh y Anna se estaban observando mutuamente.  
  
"Anna dime como te sientes ahora?"  
  
"Bien Yoh"  
  
"Oye Annita"  
  
"Si Yoh?"  
  
"Hay algo que he querido pregunarte" dijo Yoh nerviosamente  
  
"Si dime"  
  
"Durante mucho tiempo me habías llamado; y me sigues llamando el Shaman King, aunque aun no lo soy oficialmente, porqué?"  
  
"Yoh, para mi, tú eres mi Shaman King" dijo Anna, quien le dio un tierno beso de buenas noches a Yoh  
  
{Siete meses y tres semanas de embarazo}  
  
Mari aun no había decidido que nombre ponerle a los gemelos aun no nacidos, ella tenía varios nombre en mente y varios mas en una lista. Estaba acompañada con Yoh, Anna y varios amigos y amigas de Yoh.  
  
"Que tal a la niña Yuki y al niño Hideki" dijo Tamao  
  
"O que tal al niño Kyo y a la niña Mai" dijo Ryu  
  
"Esos son nombres de personajes de videojuegos" dijo Manta  
  
"O Kotori y Nataku" dijo Pilika, mientras que Horo Horo estaba pensativo (si claro, como la otra vez, en que se le olvido el combustible a la maquina, en el ultimo episodio en Shama King).  
  
"O Akio y Kaori" dijo Shalona  
  
"O como sea" dijo Len Tao con indiferencia. 'No se porque estoy aqui si no es asunto mío'  
  
"Acaso vas a estar así Len cuando tengas tus hijos?" preguntó Jun a Len  
  
"Por ahora no se me ocurre nada" dijo Len  
  
"O Shaoran y Sakura" dijo Millie  
  
"Esos son personajes de televisión" dijo Ellie  
  
"O Hiroshi y Kioko" dijo Jun  
  
"O Pan y Mantequilla" dijo Chocolove, quien despues recibió una golpiza (@_@) de parte de Anna, enviádolo lejos. Pero provocando risa a Tamao y a Pilika, excepto a los demas que no le dieron nada de risa.  
  
"Ninguno de mis sobrinos se llamará como alimento" dijo Anna   
  
"Ayy, con lo que dijo Chocolove, ya me dio hambre" dijo Horo Horo  
  
"Dime Mari tú que piensas?" preguntó Yoh  
  
"Mari no sabe como ponerle a la niña, pero pensaba ponerle a mi niño como tú Yoh"  
  
"QUEEEEEE" todos quedaron boquiabiertos y con las gotitas anime O_OU  
  
"Mari, se que tienes derecho de darle un nombre a tu niño, pero eso no quiere decir que te voy a dejar ¡que lo llames como mi futuro esposo!" gritó Anna totalmente enfadada  
  
"Ya tranquilizate Anna, de seguro Mari tiene una buena razón de bautizar a mi sobrino con mi nombre" dijo Yoh quie después sintió miedo al ver a Anna como la veía maliganmente.  
  
"Hum Mari no tiene algun otro nombre?" preguntó Yoh   
  
"Mari no está segura, tal vez tenga que pensarlo bien, aun me queda tiempo" dijo Mari revisando la larga lista de nombres. 'Pero me hubiera gustado que mi hijo se llamara, como tú Yoh, ya que te debo mucho y te agradezco las veces en que has estado de mi lado, aunque no como lo vas a estar con Anna' decía Marion mentalmente con algo de tristeza.  
  
{A los ocho meses de embarazo}  
  
En un viernes en la tarde Yoh parecía que estaba empacando.  
  
  
  
"A donde vas exactamente Yoh?" preguntó Anna algo molesta.  
  
"Mari tiene un asunto pendiente con sus examigas; y quisiera hacer que ellas hagan las paces con Mari, ya que dentro de poco, Mari necesitará el apoyo de sus amigas para que pueda superar sus inseguridades y además ultimamente la veo triste, no quiere admitirlo pero extraña a sus ex-compañeras" dijo Yoh  
  
"Mari sabe de esto?"  
  
"No, pero mejor no se lo digas yaque va ser una sorpresa, ji, ji, ji " dijo Yoh n_n  
  
"Como cuando regresarás?"  
  
"Tal vez mañana en la noche, pero no te preocupes Anna ya que Lyserg me acompañará a buscarlas", en eso se va Yoh  
  
"Yoh" dijo Anna de manera melancólica  
  
"Si Anna?"   
  
"Cuídate"  
  
"Lo haré Annita" n_n  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Falta muy poco para que nazca los gemelos.Saben aun no me he decido por los nombres de los gemelos ya que gracias a Marineneko, me dio una gran lista. Espero no encontrarme con las fanaticas de Hao o si no me enviaran a la Torturería (lugar de torturas).  
  
{En eso llega Marineko}  
  
"Jos D escondete rapido ahi viene las locas de Hao" me dijo Marineneko y yo luego luego me escondí en unos arbustos.  
  
"Disculpa amiga pero no has visto a un muchacho por aquí, ya que es el mismisimo Jos D" dijo C-erika  
  
"Creo que se fue por haya" Marineneko le dio una dirección equivocada  
  
"Gracias. Vamos chicas vamos por él" dijo Cerika y despues una multitud de chicas(todas las que me dejaron reviews diciendo que les gusta a Hao y tambien las lectoras que les gustan a Hao) pasaron rapidamente; aplastando a Marineneko.  
  
"Gracias amiga por ayudarme" dije   
  
"Es la última vez que te ayudo Jos D" dijo Marineneko  
  
"Bueno te debo una" luego me fui  
  
Despues me encontre con HoroHoro y Len Tao peleando.  
  
"Y ahora porque pelean?" pregunté  
  
"Es porque este miserable se tomo toda la leche que estaba en el refri" dijo Len  
  
"Pues me sirvió para quitarme el mal sabor de boca, que tenía, gracias a tu horrible comida china" dijo Horo Horo  
  
"Querido Len" dijo una chica "Querido Horo Horo" dijo otra chica  
  
"Oigan pues quienes son ustedes?" pregunte  
  
"Yo soy Kikio sama" dijo la chica abrazando a Len  
  
"Y yo soy Duel chan" dijo la chica abrazando a Horo Horo  
  
"Oye sueltame" dijo Len quien sentía como Kikiosama la abrazaba muy fuerte  
  
"Hay querido Len, como me gusta cuando te enojas, y me gusta tus ojos frios y dorados" dijo Kikiosama quien estaba haciendo que Len se pusiera rojo.  
  
"Entonces quieres ser mi novia?" preguntó Horo Horo  
  
"Sí" respondió Duel Chan  
  
"Hay este el día más feliz de mi vida" dijo Horo Horo con ojos llorosos  
  
"Bueno creo que mejor dejo a estos tortolitos solos" dije y luego me fui  
  
Estuve paseando por el parque por donde Yoh acostumbra a ir y me encontré con tres chicas peleando por Lizerth.  
  
"Oigan oigan que pasa aquí y quienes son ustedes?" pregunté, viendo que Lyserg estaba en medio de una pelea  
  
"Yo soy Kaolith"  
  
"Yo soy Kasumi la agente secreta"  
  
"Y yo soy NeKo-Jeanne o la linda y tierna Lilka" n_n  
  
"Si como no" ¬¬ dijeron las otras dos chicas  
  
"Qué dijeron" .\ /.+  
  
"Veo que hay muchas chicas que te quieren"  
  
"Si así es"  
  
"Y de que estan discutiendo?" pregunté  
  
"Estabamos decidiendo con quien se va quedar con Lyserg" dijo Kaolith  
  
"Yo, porque soy la más linda" dijo Lilka n_n  
  
"No, yó porque yo salgo en este fic" dijo Kasumi  
  
"No yó porque soy mejor escritora que ustedes dos juntas..." dijo Kaolith. Luego se pelaron de nuevo otra vez y Lyserg estaba dentro de la pelea.  
  
"Creo que mejor sino quiero salir mas lastimado que Lyserg" dije  
  
Luego me encontré a Hao con una chica.  
  
"Y quien eres la que esta con Hao?" pregunté  
  
"Hola soy Andy chan traje a Hao porque quería saber una opinion tuya" dijo Andy chan  
  
"Sobre que?" pregunté  
  
"Después te lo digo hasta que llegue Mari"  
  
"Mari va venir?" pregunte *_*  
  
"Mira ahí viene" dijo Hao  
  
"Hola, Hao dime que me querías preguntar?" dijo Mari  
  
"Bueno si Jos D esta de acuerdo me gustaría saber si quisieras ser mi esposa" dijo Hao  
  
"QUEEEEEEEEEEEE" dije +o\ /o+   
  
"Fue idea de Andy Chan" dijo Hao  
  
Despues puse ojos llameantes y furiosos hacia Andy Chan.  
  
"Perdon Jos D, se que te gusta Mari, pero acaso no se ven lindos juntos, solamente quería saber que opinas de esto?"  
  
"Mari dime quieres que Hao sea o nó tu esposo?" pregunté furiosamente  
  
"Y bien Mari" dijo Hao quien luego se acercó para decirle algo en su oído  
  
'Y si quieres hacemos lo nuestro en la cama, una vez más' susurró Hao. Y de prontó recibió una tremenda golpiza y lo mandó a volar.  
  
"Y Hao se va, se va, se va y se fué" grite y enorgulleciendome por lo que Mari acaba de hacer.  
  
"Bueno esa es la respuesta de Mari" dije  
  
"Bueno Jos D gusto en verte; ahora tengo que irme por que ahí vienen las locas de Hao" dijo Andychan quien después se esfumó.  
  
"Ahi esta Jos D" dijo Cerika  
  
"Espera antes de que me torturen, primero deberían ver a Hao quien se encuentra ayá" dije señalando  
  
"En serio"  
  
"Mari le dio una golpiza muy dura por pervertido" dijo Mari  
  
"OOOOHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOO NUESTRO QUERIDO SEÑOR HAAOOO" gritaron todas las manifestantes, quienes se dirigeron hacia la dirección donde señale.  
  
"Hum Mari" dije nerviosamente  
  
"Si?"  
  
"Hum no se como decirlo estoy nervioso, hum quieres salir conmigo" dije poniendome rojo  
  
"Si"  
  
'Hay gracias al cielo, espero que no regresen esas locas para disfrutar este momento'  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
{Y algo mas, estoy triste; porque creo que tendre una triste navidad, quieren saber porqué? llamenme a jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx} 


	14. El regreso de Matti y Kanna

Bueno este fic se la dedico a todos los lectores quienes les hayan gustado de este fic y también a los nuevos lectores que lo estan leyendo.  
  
________________________________  
  
HAO´S CHILD   
  
CAPÍTULO 14  
  
{En algun lugar en Inglaterra}  
  
Matti estaba por visitar a Kanna, ella ha estado pensando durante mucho tiempo sobre el embarazo de Marion (al igual que Kanna), cuando estaba a una corta distancia por donde vive Kanna, ella se quedó viendo que Yoh se encontraba enfrente del edificio en donde se encontraba Kanna (ella rentaba un departamento).  
  
"Seguro que este es el lugar?" preguntó Yoh  
  
"Amo Yoh" dijo Amidamaru viendo a Matti  
  
"Lyserg mira" dijo Kasumi viendo a Matti  
  
"Pero si es..." dijo Lyseg interrumpido por Matti  
  
"Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?" preguntó Matti a Yoh quien se encontraba junto con Lyserg  
  
"Solamente queremos hablar con ustedes, es decir contigo y tu otra amiga" dijo Yoh  
  
"Para qué?" preguntó Matti  
  
"Es que tu amiga necesita el apoyo de ustedes" dijo Lyserg  
  
"Ella las extraña aunque ella no la admita" dijo Yoh  
  
"Pues dile a ella, que yo no la extraño" gritó Matti derramando una lágrima   
  
"Entonces porqué lloras?" preguntó Lyserg  
  
"No es nada solamente me cayó una basura en el ojo" dijo Matti  
  
"No te mientas a tí misma, se que la extrañas también" dijo Yoh acercandose a ella  
  
"No te me acerques" dijo Matti sacando un muñeco de calabaza, como si preparara hacer su posesión.   
  
"No tienes porqué amenzarme" dijo Yoh acercanose mas y mas, hasta que puso su brazo en el hombro derecho de ella, como si ella fuera una gran amiga (como cuando lo hizo con Ren Tao después de que lo sacaron del calabozo, y tratandolo como si fuera un gran amigo).  
  
"Acompañanos para visitar a tu otra amiga" dijo Yoh, quien hizo que Matti confiara en él por vez primera. Esto hizo que Lizerg se sorprendiera.  
  
"Wow Lyserg, tu amigo Yoh me sorprende, no sabía que podía hacer de un enemigo a un amigo al instante, es increíble que el tenga que casarme con la bruja de Anna" dijo Kasumi. Y los cuatro fueron a entrar y dirigirse hacia el departamento donde se encontaba Kanna.   
  
{De vuelta en la casa de los Asakura}  
  
"En donde está Yoh?" preguntó Mari a Anna  
  
"Lo mandé a entrenar de vuelta con sus padres, porqué la pregunta?" dijo Anna, tratando de esconder la verdad.  
  
"Es que Mari siente algo de miedo"  
  
"Miedo de qué?" preguntó Anna  
  
"Es que recuerdo que Hao me contó que el puede reencarnar con facilidad, aspi como lo hizo en esta época, y tengo miedo, de que Hao reencarne en mi hijo y no quiero que él vuelva usarme" dijo Mari temblando de miedo.  
  
"Mari no te preocupes, los abuelos y los padres de Yoh, así como yo e Yoh hablamos sobre esto, y creemos que Hao no reencarnará hasta dentro de otros 500 años, ya que como perdió la vida en el último torneo, aunque eso es lo que creamos, posiblemente quiera volverse a apoderarse de los grandes espíritus en el siguiente torneo, si es que su alma aun esta vagando libremente y escondiendose" dijo Anna, quien trataba de calmar a Mari  
  
"Mari no entendió, aqué te refieres con libremente y escondiéndose?" preguntó Mari  
  
"Verás, la abuela Kino, dijo que ha estado tratando de localizar su alma y que aun no hay rastro del alma de Hao, asi que; o Hao tiene un alma muy escondida y esperando 500 años para reencarnar, o esta siendo castigado por los grandes espíritus de una manera que ninguna alma soportaría y que tal castigo hace que su alma no sea localizada"  
  
"Pero porqué entrenas a Yoh?" pregntó Mari  
  
"Veras, me puse de acuerdo con Yoh, en que el entrenamiento le servirá para cuando se vuelva haber otro próximo torneo, ya que recuerdas que por ahora esta suspendido y si quiere volverse el Shaman King, debera estar preparado y volverse mas fuerte" dijo Anna  
  
"Sabes, si va haber otro proximo torneo, me gustaría pelear a su lado" dijo Mari, observando que a Anna se le esta regresando los celos.   
  
"Bueno, si vas a pelear al lado de Yoh, eso te lo permito, pero solo si dejas que él se vuelva el Shaman King esta claro" dijo Anna en tono de celos  
  
"Si"  
  
"Y no solamente eso, tendrás un entrenamiento duro y riguroso" dijo Anna, en tal tono, como si le gustaría hacer sufrir a Mari, por todas lñas veces en que ella se sentía muy celosa solamente por estar a veces cerca de Yoh.  
  
"Esa bien Anna, pero quien cuidara de mis hijos cuando yo este entrenando"  
  
"No te preocupes Tamao y yo los cuidaremos bien" dijo Anna  
  
{Al día siguiente}  
  
"Entonces Mari no lo sabe?" preguntó Matti  
  
"No, pero les pido que no vayan a mi casa, ya que esto debe de ser una sorpresa" dijo Yoh  
  
"No se porque me obligas hacer esto" dijo Kanna  
  
"El no te esta obligando a hacer las pases con Mari" dijo Lyserg  
  
"Porque dices eso, si viniste con nosotros con tu propia cuenta" dijo Kasumi  
  
"No sera que tu también la extrañas, Kanna?" dijo Matti  
  
"No es eso" contestó Kanna con furia  
  
"Entonces?" dijo Matti haciendole una mirada a Kanna; como si ambas estuvieran a punto de pelearse  
  
"Ya tranquilas las dos, primero debemos pensar en donde hospedarlas?" dijoYoh  
  
"Que tal en la casa de algun amigo que tu conoscas?" preguntó Kasumi  
  
"Si, que tal una ira a hospedarse en la casa de Manta y la otra en el edificio donde vive Len y su hermana"  
  
"Quée, estas seguro de eso Yoh"  
  
"Si ya verás que alguno de los dos aceptará" dijo Yoh  
  
{Horas mas tarde en la casa de Manta}  
  
"Que quéeeeeeee" dijo Manta  
  
"Vamos Manta, solamente será hasta que los gemelos de Marion nazcan" dijo Yoh  
  
"Pero porqué?"  
  
"Es que quiero que hagan las paces con Marion ya que ella extraña a sus compañeras, pero Mari no lo quiere admitir" dijo Yoh  
  
"Bueno Yoh solamente dejare que se hospede una" dijo Manta  
  
"Yooooo" gritó Matti  
  
{Tiempo después en el edificio donde vive Len}  
  
"Quéeeeeee" dijo Len  
  
"Vamos Len, solamente será por un tiempo hasta que Marion tenga a los bebes" dijo Yoh  
  
"Acaso te has vuelto loco Yoh, porque razon debo de dejar que ella viva en este edificio" dijo Len  
  
"Porque quiero que haga las paces con Marion, es por eso" dijo Yoh  
  
"Bueno solamente hasta que nazcan los bebes y ella se larga de aquí" dijo Len  
  
"Espero que ustedes dos se lleven bien" dijo Yoh  
  
"Ni creas que tu estancia aqui me agradará" dijo Len  
  
"El sentimiento es mutuo" dijo Kanna  
  
"Veo que ustedes pronto seran buenos amigos ji, ji, ji, ji" dijo Yoh  
  
"Que dijiste" dijeron tanto Len como Kanna con enojo  
  
{A los 8 meses y dos semanas de embarazo}  
  
En una noche como a las 11:30 pm, Marion se despertó por un temor que ella había tenido hace tiempo. Ella se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Yoh. Al llegar a su cuarto, lo despertó.  
  
"Yoh, Yoh, despierta quiero decirte algo" dijo Marion  
  
"Hum si que pasa Marion, otra vez la pesadilla?" preguntó Yoh y bostezando  
  
"No es algo diferente Yoh, ven conmigo" luego Marion e Yoh salieron del cuarto, pero Anna se estaba haciendo la dormida y se levanto tiempo después para espiarlos un poco.  
  
{En la sala}  
  
"Que pasa Marion?" preguntó Yoh  
  
"Verás, tengo miedo, miedo de que tal vez no sobreviva al parto"  
  
"Pero porque lo dices Marion"  
  
"Es que soy muy joven para esto, muy joven como para tener dos hijos, Yoh no se si podré sobrevivir en un doble parto" dijo Marion con nerviosismo  
  
"Marion" dijo Yoh  
  
"No te preocupes yo se que tu podras sobrevivir" dijo Yoh de nuevo  
  
"Solamente lo dices para calmarme"  
  
"No Mari, lo digo porque tu eres muy fuerte, así como eres muy fuerte como shaman, así lo serás como madre, entonces no hay nada de que temer, estoy seguro que todo va a salir bien en el parto" dijo Yoh  
  
"Yoh, cuando yo vaya a dar luz, quiero que este de mi lado, ya así no me sentiré sola" dijo Marion  
  
"Si eso te hará sentir bien, pues lo haré, solo que espero que Anna no se enoje o me castigue por eso"  
  
Mientras tanto Anna se sentía celosa, pero luego se le pasó los celos. 'Si a Yoh se le ocurre hacer algo a Marion sin mi permiso, juro que le dare un enretamiento tan duro, que lo dejare sin ninguna gota de sudor' pensaba Anna, tratando de calmarse  
  
{Mientras tanto en el techo de la casa}  
  
"Sabes Amidamaru hay algo que me preocupa" dijo Billy the kid  
  
"Que pasa?" preguntó Amidamaru  
  
"Me gustaría saber, si los pequeños van a ser tambien shamanes entonces quienes serán sus espíritus acompañantes"  
  
"Sabes, yo por un tiempo tambien lo he pensado y sabes lo que pienso"  
  
"En que?" preguntó el vaquero  
  
"En que es muy temprano en pensar en eso, mejor pensemos en eso cuando ya sean mayores, y dejemos que ellos decidan, que espíritu quieran tener ellos como compañeros" dijo Amidamaru, tranquilamente  
  
"Tal vez tengas razón, los gemelos aun no han nacido y yo pensando en que espíritu tenrá cada uno"  
  
"Sabes quisiera preguntarte algo?"  
  
"Si?"  
  
"Hace unos días te había visto con alguien en el cementerio, dime es alguien que conozco?" pregunto Amidamaru   
  
"De que estas hablando, no he estado con nadie" Billy mentía y sudaba y se sonrojaba  
  
"No me mientas, se que has estado teniendo citas secretas con el espíritu de Shalona, como se llama, el espíritu de humo, no?" dijo Amidamaru  
  
"Bueno pero no se lo digas a nadie y mucho menos a Shalona"  
  
"No se lo dire, pero Marion lo sabe?"  
  
"No" contestó el espíritu de Marion  
  
"Que pensara ella cuando sepa esto?"  
  
"No se lo digas tampoco a ella, ya que lo malinterpretará"  
  
"Esa bien no se lo diré" dijo Amidamaru  
  
________________________________  
  
Ya falta muy poco para que este fic se acabe y después hare una continuación de este, en la que Hao aparecerá.  
  
Me gustaría saber que le hace falta a este fic?  
  
Que calificación le daran?  
  
Hasta ahora cual fue el mejor capítulo?  
  
Cual fue el peor capítulo?  
  
Cual fue el capítulo mas dramático?  
  
El capítulo más gracioso?  
  
El capítulo más romantico?  
  
Cual fue el capítulo en que los sorprendí?  
  
Cual fue el capítulo más atrevido?  
  
Cual fue el capítulo más pervertido?  
  
Cual fue el capítulo que les asustó?  
  
(Si quieren, estas preguntas, ni me las respondan hasta que termine el fic, si es que quieren)  
  
Saben pensaba hacer un fanfic en la que tratara sobre el cumpleaños de Marion, pero mejor ni les digo que cosas podrían pasar.  
  
"Jos D, Jos D" me llamaba alguien  
  
"Si?, ah eres tú Lilka, se te ofrece algo?"  
  
"Donde está mi querido Lyserg?" me preguntó ella  
  
"No sé, si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo" dije y luego me fui a buscar a Lyserg   
  
En una parte del parque donde estabamos nosotros dos, Lyserg se encontraba corriendo perseguido por varias fans.   
  
"Querido Lyserg, no te vayas" dijeron la muchedumbre.  
  
Luego Lyserg se escondió detras de un arbol y las perdió.  
  
"UFF sano y salvo" dijo Lyserg viendo que Morphine dandole la señal en que se encontraba fuera de peligro.  
  
"No tan rápido querido Lyserg" dijo Lilka  
  
"Ayyy eres tú y tú" dijo el chico peliverde señalandome a mi ya mi amiga Lilka (tambien llamada Neko), quien ella abrazó muy fuerte a Lyserg para que no se escapara  
  
"Me estas apretando" dijo Lyserg  
  
"Así no te me escaparás" dijo Lilka  
  
"Bueno los dejo solos" dije y me fui  
  
Al caminar un poco y tratando de evitar algun contacto con las locas de Hao. Me quede viendo una doble escena Kikio-sama andaba con Len y Duel-chan con Horo Horo.  
  
"Hola Kikio, hola como les va" pregunté  
  
"De maravilla" dijeron todos excepto Len Tao  
  
"Hey Len Tao como te va con Kikio?"  
  
"Estar con esta loca, es un infierno"  
  
"Ja, ja, ja, que cosas dices Len, yo se muy bien que te agrado mucho" dijo Kikio-sama mostrandose muy afectiva con él y despues lo besó.  
  
'No besa nada mal, para ser una fanática' decía Len en sus pensamientos  
  
"Hey Duel como te va con Horo Horo?"  
  
"Pues muy bien"  
  
"Duel, estaba pensando, quieres ir conmigo a visitar al lugar de donde yo provengo" dijo Horo Horo  
  
"Me encantaría y cuando nos iremos?"  
  
"Si quieres ya ahora mismo" Horo Horo hizo su posesión y ambos viajaron en el hombro de un Kororo muy grande (no se como se llama ese tipo de posesion en la que los espíritus parecen criaturas gigantescas).   
  
Me fui y minutos despues vi como este Lyserg estaba corriendo  
  
"Hey Lyserg adonde vas, crei que estabas con Lilka"  
  
"Es que tengo una cita con Kaolith y otra con Kasumi" dijo Lyserg corriendo  
  
"Este tipo deberá tomar una decisión sobre con quien quedarse" dije y luego me fui pa mi casa para hacer un nuevo capítulo, mientras estaba siendo espiado por las locas de Hao  
  
[Si alguien mas quiere salir en este fic diganmelo o hagan un review en que me inspire para que alguien aparesca] 


	15. El nacimiento y la reconciliación

Tal vez el capítulo anterior no fue de agrado para muchos pero les dire que este va ser el último capítulo. Se que algunos se sentiran entristecidos, pero les prometo una secuela.  
  
____________________________________  
  
HAO´S CHILD  
  
Capítulo 15  
  
{A la mañana siguiente despues de la llegada de Kanna y Matti}  
  
Kanna quien se encontraba en el edifico donde vive Ren, se encontraba pensativa, recordando los momentos en que estuvieron juntas como equipo ademas recordaba la tristeza de Marion cuando le confeso sobre su embarazo por la culpa de Hao. Recuerda que Marion había dicho que no sentía nada feliz despues de lo que Hao le había hecho a ella. Durante un largo tiempo le comenzó a creer, Kanna comenzó a sentir que en cierta forma extrañaba a Marion. Tal vez era porque eran sus verdaderas amigas.  
  
En la casa de Manta, Matti tambien se quedó pensativa en verdad extrañaba a Marion, su rabia poco a poco iba desvaneciendose, ella se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido ella y no Marion, la que hubiera tenido ese tipo de relaciones con Hao. Ella concluyó que su vida sería diferente a la de Mari.  
  
{El día llegó, es el día 15 de Enero }  
  
En la casa de los Asakura había mucha actividad, ya que cada quien traía algo, porque Marion se sentía como si sus hijos estuvieran apunto de nacer. Pilika traia una vasija con agua, Ryu, Chocolove y Horo Horo traía algunas toallas, Yoh le avisaba a Len y a Manta sobre el nacimiento y que trajeran a Matti y Kanna; Tamao le avisaba a los padres y a los abuelos de Yoh, mientras que Fausto, Eliza y los espíritus de los shamanes estaban ayudando a que se acomodamara en el futon y Lyserg y Kasumi traian las cosas e instrumentos que se necesitara Fausto para el parto. Y Anna estaba invocando a los fallecidos padres de Marion, para que ellos pudieran presenciar el momento.  
  
Marion fue acomodada en su cuarto y respiraba profundamente y rapidamente, ella sentía como si faltaba poco para que diera luz, pero no lo haría hasta que Yoh estuviera presente o cerca de ella. Cuando Yoh estaba en el cuarto, todos quisieron entrar pero Anna les impidió el paso, excepto a Yoh y a Tamao, con las cosas que se necesitaban. Todos quedaron decepcionados. Manta y Ren llegaron, pero Kanna y Matti se fueron a otra parte de la casa para darle la sorpresa a Marion.  
  
"Esa bruja de Anna, yo quería presenciar el momento de ver a esos pequeñines" dijo Kasumi  
  
"Descuida Kasumi pronto los veremos"  
  
"Querido Lyserg, a ver cuando nosotros tendremos nuetros propios hijos?" n_n  
  
"Creo que tendrías que esperar, no crees que es demasiado pronto en pensar ese tipo de cosas" O///O  
  
"Claro que no, pero sabes, cuando tenga un hijo lo llamaré igual a tí, qué te parece?" dijo Kasumi n_n  
  
"Me parece bien" n///n  
  
"A mi me gustaría saber como seran mis hijos cuando los tenga?" se decía Pilika  
  
"Tal vez nunca, ya que ni tu, ni yo tenemos pareja" dijo Horo Horo quien despues fue golpeado por su hermana  
  
"Eres un tonto hermano"  
  
{Adentro del cuarto}  
  
"Se fuerte Marion, se fuerte" dijo Yoh  
  
"Yoh promete que nunca me dejarás sola" dijo Marion  
  
"Marion no es necesario que me digas eso, tú me conoces muy bien" dijo Yoh sonriente n_n  
  
Marion le sonrió a Yoh, provoncando mas celos a Anna. Marion podía sentir mucho el dolor del parto.  
  
"Ya estan saliendo" dijo Fausto sacando primero a una criatura  
  
"Es el niño" dijo Fausto sacando al pequeño y Tamao agarrandolo  
  
"Es la niña" dijo Fausto sacando a la ultima criatura  
  
Los pequeños lloraban y estaban siendo bañados con agua y siendo secados con toallas, para despues ser llevados con su madre.  
  
"Y bien Marion que nombre les vas a poner?" preguntó Yoh  
  
"Ella se llamará Kohana y el se llamará Hiroshi" dijo Marion  
  
"Kohana que es pequeña flor porque yo pertenecí al equipo de la Flor e Hiroshi lo llamé así porque es una cualidad que he visto de tí Yoh, que eres muy generoso" dijo Mari  
  
"Que buenos nombres les pusiste" dijo Yoh, quien se pusio nervioso, al voltear y ver a una Anna extremadamente celosa  
  
"Yoh me harías el favor de avisar a los demás sobre el nacimiento de nuestros sobrinos" dijo Anna con ojos flameantes  
  
"Si Anna lo haré"  
  
"Felicidades ustedes ya son abuelos" dijo Fausto a los padres de Marion  
  
"Mira querido que acaso no son tan lindos" dijo la madre de Marion  
  
"Si, vaya ya soy doblemente abuelo" dijo el padre de Marion  
  
Yoh avisó y todos querían entrar.  
  
"Oigan pueden entrar juntos pero no revueltos" dijo Kasumi  
  
"Como los huevos de Doña Cholita y que hacía mi mamita" dijo Chocolove, quien fue golpeado de nuevo por Ren y Horo Horo  
  
  
  
"Hay pero que lindooos se ven" dijo Ellie  
  
"Y quien es quien?" pregunto Shalona  
  
"El niño quien esta al lado izquierdo de Mari se llama Hiroshi y la niña quien esta al lado derecho se llama Kohana" dijo Yoh  
  
"Lindos nombres para los pequeniñes" dijo Ryu  
  
"El nombre de la niña esta bien, pero no se le ocurrió un mejor nombre para el niño" dijo Shalona  
  
"Mari escogió esos nombre porque así ella lo quiso, acaso tienes algun problema con el nombre de mi sobrino" dijo Anna con una mirada intimidadora  
  
"No, no, no solamente yo decía..." dijo Shalona con una gotita de sudor  
  
"Alguien mas no esta de acuerdo?" dijo Anna y todos decían que no.  
  
"Oye el niño se ve que es rubio" dijo Pilika  
  
"Si y la niña tiene el cabello de color castaño" dijo Tamao  
  
"Vaya me imagino que el niño se verá como Hao pero rubio y la niña tal vez sera identica a su madre, solo que con el cabello de su padre" dijo Ren  
  
"Espero que esos niños no tengan la actitud de sus padres" dijo Horo Horo, quien despues recibió una fuerte golpiza de parte de Anna  
  
"Yo, Marion y la familia Asakura seremos quienes nos encargaremos de darle disciplina a mis sobrinos, asi que, no vayas a comenzar a decir, ni a pensar en tonterías" dijo Anna  
  
"Marion te tengo una sorpresa" dijo Yoh quien después abrio una puerta y salireon las amigas de Marion  
  
"Hola Mari como estas?" dijo Matti  
  
"Matti?, Kanna?" dijo Mari sorprendida al ver a sus compañeras  
  
"No nos vas a decir hola o preguntarnos porque estamos aquí?" dijo Kanna  
  
"Yoh porqué?" dijo Mari  
  
"Se que tu las extrañabas, pero no querías admitirlo verdad? Mari" dijo Yoh  
  
"Yoh, muchas gracias por traerlas" dijo Mari quien después derramo lagrimas  
  
"Entonces que ya hacemos las paces?" dijo Kana  
  
"Mari?" dijo Matti  
  
"Amigas no saben cuanto las extrañaba" dijo Mari, abrazando a sus amigas, pero sin sus hijos ya que sino estarían aplastados. Y muchos se conmovieron principalmente Pilika, Tamao, las 5 Lilis, Ryu y Horo Horo. (se que estos dos ultimos les parecen extraños)  
  
{Minutos después en un lugar cercano}  
  
Una silueta oscura se quedaba observando la casa de los Asakura. Cerca de él estaba una mujer como de origen árabe.  
  
"Vaya, sin con que tengo dos hijos, que interesante, jamas hubiera imaginado que Marion se quedara a vivir en la casa de Yoh" dijo Hao  
  
"Que vas hacer señor Hao?" preguntó la mujer  
  
"Creo que tendre que esperar, porque tengo un plan"  
  
"En que consistirá el plan" dijo la mujer  
  
"Hare que mis hijos peleen de mi lado, pero antes tendran que aceptar mi ideología de un mundo solo para shamanes"  
  
"Pero Hao dime, no piensas secuestrar a tus propios hijos?"  
  
"No, pero hablaré con ellos, de vez en cuando los visitaré y cuando haya otro torneo de shamanes, los convenceré de mi ideología" dijo Hao  
  
"Pero si el torneo se hace, en el tiempo en que tus hijos aun sean muy pequeños, que haras?"  
  
"Sencillo, eliminaré a Marion y me llevaré a mis hijos y aquel que se interponga lo eliminaré también" dijo Hao friamente  
  
Luego Hao se fue, a esperar, a esperar el momento en llevarse a sus hijos para que peleen de su lado y así tratar de convertirse en el Shaman King.  
  
FIN (pero continuará)  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Bueno oficialmente este es el último capítulo de "Hao´s Child".  
  
La secuela se llamara "Hao´s Children: El regreso del padre"  
  
El porque le puse Hao´s child como titulo, es porque, si lo piensan bien, cuando una mujer queda embarazada, la mayoria piensan que si a va nacer un niño o una niña?, pero cuantas personas piensan en que van a nacer gemelos, trillizos, cuartillizos, quintillizos, o hasta la cantidad límite?.  
  
Antes de hacer una secuela voy a hacer un fic dedicado a aquellos que me dejaron review, si quieren aparacer en el fic, haganmelo saber, porque, quien sabe a quien los voy a poner con quien (me entendieron?).  
  
Hiroshi: significa "generoso"   
  
Kohana : significa "pequeña flor". 


End file.
